SIRENS IN THE DARK
by truckie736
Summary: The Story Is A/U. Callie is a firefighter. She meets Arizona after a call and of course there is an instant connection, but soon after Arizona struggles to deal with the dangerous nature of Callie's job.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MY FIRST FANFIC. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THERE ARE PROPERTY OF SHONDA RHIMES. REVIEW ARE WELCOME AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Probie Goes to Work**

Callie Torres enjoyed the cool night air, riding to the scene hearing the sirens and feeling her heart speed up with anticipation of the impending chaos. She jumped off the truck, grabbed her tools and headed into the building. After searching 10 minutes she was making her way out of the building when the floor started to shake and drop from beneath her. As she landed she felt her ribs crack and a searing pain shoot through her leg. Suddenly thoughts started rushing into her head, as the fear and the darkness began to overtake her she focused on her 2 loves, this job and the woman who captured her heart a year ago. The last thing she thinks of is the night when she met Arizona.

As Callie is wheeled into the Emergency Department of Mercy Grace Hospital all Arizona's fears are coming true before her. How is she supposed to live without the love of her life? As Callie is worked on she sits down and thinks back to the night they met.

**1 YEAR AGO**

Callie was the only female paramedic to successfully make the transition to firefighter in Rescue Company 73 in the County of Prince George, Maryland. PG County was across the Potomac River from Washington D.C. Callie had always wanted to be a firefighter. Even at a young age she loved the lights and the sirens. Her father was a wealthy businessman, wanting Callie to go to law school. She couldn't ever imagine becoming a lawyer, sitting in an office all day. She needed the adrenaline rush of fighting fire and saving lives. Her father though, being persistent and overprotective convinced her to become a paramedic first. Although Callie excelled at being a paramedic and received many commendations from the department, her heart was always pulling her towards firefighting. After waiting the 2 year probationary period, she applied to become a firefighter. When the letter arrived she was thrilled. 6 months of training and another 2 years of assignments at Engine 10, then at Ladder 22, she was promoted to Rescue Company 73. 73 was the highest trained, best firefighters in the County. The Rescue was sent on all rescue assignments and multiple alarm fires within the County and assisted the D.C.F.D. when needed.

73 are known to be the busiest Rescue in the state, and the firefighters to be the toughest around. Most of the guys had been on the job for years, and never had a woman been assigned to their company. Callie was placed on B shift with Battalion Chief Richard Webber, Captain Derek Sheppard, Firefighter Mark Sloan, and Firefighter Alex Karev. Owen Hunt was just promoted to Lt of the Company which left the spot open for Callie. After several weeks of complaining and hazing by the guys, Callie was given her chance to prove she belonged at 73. It was a chilly autumn night in October, the crew had just finished the dinner Callie had prepared, and was cleaning the kitchen were the alarm rang. "Rescue 73, in the Fairview Section, 118 Commerce Street the building, Second Alarm."

"Let's go probie!" Sloan called out to Callie as she put the last dish in the drain.

She sprinted to her bunker pants and got dressed in record time. Her heart was racing; this was what she dreamed of, lived for. Jumping in the truck next to Sloan, she quickly pulled her hood on listening to the reports on the radio.

Captain Sheppard called from the Officer's seat, "We have a 3 story apartment building, with number 2 and 3 floors involved and occupants trapped. We are being sent to the 3rd floor to help get the residents out of the building. We are to enter A division and meet up with the crews on the 2nd and 3rd floor."

Callie finished strapping the Scott Pak on and was going over her orders, when Sloan elbowed her. "You up for this probie? It might get a little hot up there and I don't want you running home to daddy!" he snickered. "Shut it, Sloan!" Callie was getting tired of the constant remarks from the guys. She knew that it was all part of the process, but really it was getting old. She was on the job for almost 5 years both as a medic and firefighter. She had been in numerous fires, and always performed her duties better than most of the seasoned firefighters. As they arrived on the scene, the smell of smoke and fire was intoxicating to Callie. She inhaled deeply, knowing that at this moment she was in her element. She jumped off the truck, grabbing the Halligan and Axe and started heading towards Capt. Sheppard.

Sheppard started "Guys we have 2 residents still unaccounted for and conditions are deteriorating. Karev, Hunt go to the 2nd floor, Torres, Sloan 3rd floor. Remember to stay in contact with each other at all times. Let's get going, we don't have time to lose."

As Callie and Mark started to climb the stairs to the 3rd floor a mayday call was coming over the radio. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We have a collapse of the roof," but as they were listening, the ceiling started to come down on them and the next thing Callie knew she was falling backwards down the stairs.

Callie landed onto her side and rolled to cover her head from the falling debris. After several moments all she felt was a body on top of her and smoke completely surrounded them in darkness. "Torres, Torres are you ok?" Mark was calling her name; he laid himself on top of her, shielding her from the debris.

Callie yelled "Yes, Mark I'm good, what the hell happened?"

Mark rambled, "The roof must have collapsed on us, and the stairs went out, and we fell. I believe we are on the second floor. Standby while I radio Chief Webber to let him know our status." Mark radioed to the Chief letting him know we were involved in the initial collapse and now were somewhere on the second floor.

The Chief stated that after the collapse, 2 members of Ladder 22, were missing and that Karev and Hunt were unaccounted for. Mark turned to Callie, "We need to find the guys, let's begin a standard search. We aren't leaving until everybody is out!"

As they began their search Owen came over the radio. "Lt. Hunt to Command. We are on the second floor, B division. We are trapped inside an apartment with 2 residents and the crew from Ladder 22. We need immediate assistance."

"Command to Hunt, what injuries do you have?"

"Hunt to Command, we have 2 girls, a 12 y/o with smoke inhalation and an 8 y/o trapped with an injury to her leg. One of the crew from Ladder 22 were injured in the collapse. He is also trapped with the little girl and has multiple fractures. Please have EMS standing by. We will require the Ladder to be placed outside the B division, 2nd apartment window ASAP. We are in a void space in the interior of apartment 3."

"Callie, let's go give them a hand and get the hell out of here!" Mark shouted as he crawled towards where the crews were trapped.

As they moved through the hall, they discovered that it was blocked with debris. All the while the fire started to rise below them and the heat was making it difficult to work.

"Sloan, I think we can go through this wall into apartment 2 and break through the interior wall into apartment 3." Callie had begun to swing the axe at the wall and soon both her and Mark had reached into the apartment next to where the crews were trapped.

"Sloan to Hunt, We believe we are in the apartment next to you, is there anything blocking the east wall?"

"Hunt to Sloan, no if you go low, you should be able to cut through. Is Torres with you? Her medic skills are needed in here, Avery is starting to become unconscious!"

As soon as Callie heard Owens's statement she began pounding into the wall with her axe. She made a 4x3 hole and crawled through into the place that held the guys. Mark crawled right behind her, looking around the small area, they found 1 little girl lying next to Karev, taking turns breathing with his air mask. Owen was holding pressure on April Kepner's arm; she had what looked like a compound fractured radius. Owen had laceration to his head, which blood was dripping down his chin.

Mark immediately went to the girl and grabbed her, pulling her through the opening in the wall. Over the radio he called down to the Chief advising him we had reached the crews and that we would need equipment getting Avery and the little girl out. The Chief acknowledged and one by one Mark assisted each of the survivors through the opening. Callie wrapped a shirt around a piece of fallen debris Kepner's arm trying to splint it in place as best she could. After initially refusing to leave Owen crawled back through the opening leaving Callie, Jackson Avery, and the little girl alone in the collapsed apartment.

Callie had been able to stop some of the bleeding to Avery's leg, but without getting him out soon, would go into shock. Jackson Avery had been one of the guys who Callie had become close to while at Ladder 22. They dated briefly, but after a while Callie decided that dating within the service was a bad idea.

"Jackson, you stay with me! You know I can't be responsible for drinking at Joe's alone!" Callie joked.

"I'm not letting you welch out on our bet, Torres. You owe me $20 bucks and I told you that you couldn't handle tequila like a Latina!"

Callie laughed, recalling a night a few weeks ago when they had went out and he bet her 20 bucks he could drink more tequila then Callie before throwing up. Avery lost the bet, not even making it out the door of the bar.

Callie moved next to the little girl, and spoke softly to her. "My name is Callie, what's your name?"

"My name is Lily, are you going to get me out of here? I miss my mom and my sister."

The little girl was small with green eyes and curly brown hair. She was under debris with her upper body lying next to Avery. She had on a nightgown with Dora on it, clutching a small brown bear.

"Who is this?" Callie asked rubbing the bear. "That's Jeffery, he is my best friend." Lily whispered.

Mark crawled back through the hole with some IV supplies and airbags to help lift the debris off Avery and Lily. Callie worked to start the lines and give some pain meds to Avery. Mark set up the airbag and slowly began to inflate, lifting the debris. Callie held Lily's hand while Mark started to position the airbags. As he began to inflate the bags Lily began to cry.

"Owwwwww! Please stop its hurting!" Lily screamed. Mark stopped and Callie could see immediately the problem. As the airbag inflated it lifted the debris, but shifted most of the weight onto Lily's legs. Jackson was free, but the airbags needed to be repositioned where Avery lay.

"Lily where is it hurting?"

"In my legs and my belly. It's getting cold Callie and I really want to get out of here."

Callie turned to Mark and told him to get Avery out now, and she would work to free Lily.

"I'm not leaving you Torres! There is another crew on their way up. I'll get Avery next door and come back." Mark was pulling Avery through when Callie answered.

"We don't have time, Mark. Avery is going into shock and soon so will Lily. We need to get her out now, and I'm in the best position to do it. I'll be right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Expectations**

Callie knew she just needed a few more inches and Lily would be free. Lily began to close her eyes and Callie knew that she was internally bleeding, and shock was starting. She started to talk to Lily while she worked.

"Lily, I need you to stay awake for me, sweetie, please. What's your favorite song? We can sing while I get this stuff off of you."

"I like Cheer up Sleepy Jean...my mom sings it all the time to me."

Callie answered with a smile, "I know that one, let's sing together."

So Callie began singing

_Oh I could hide, neath the wings_

_Of the bluebird as she sings_

_The six o' clock alarm would never ring,_

_But it rings and I rise_

_Wipe the sleep from my eyes_

_Me shaven razors cold_

_And it stings_

Lily then joined in as Callie moved the bags into place.

_Cheer up Sleepy Jean_

_Oh what can it mean?_

_To a Daydream Believer_

_And a homecoming queen_

As she began to fill the bags the Chief screamed over the radio, "Attention all personnel, evacuate the building immediately!"

Callie just about had Lily free when Mark yelled, "Torres, you need to be out now, the building is going!"

Callie started to feel little quakes knowing that the building was becoming unstable, with the fire making its way up to their position, and she just smiles down at Lily and continues to inflate the bag. Lily begins to yell but the debris is off of her and Callie pulls her out. Lily wraps her arms around her neck, crying and asking for her mom.

"Torres, we need to," Mark starts but he sees Callie crawling through with Lily and they make their way to the window.

"Jeffrey! I forgot Jeffery, please Callie don't leave Jeffrey!" Lily is crying. Without thinking, Callie hands Lily to Mark and she goes for Jeffrey. As she crawls through after grabbing the bear a piece of debris falls crashing down on her shoulder. She feels a pop and knows she has dislocated it. She climbs up and gets to the ladder, fighting the pain as she makes her way down to the ground. As she turns around she notices the room she just climbed out now fully engulfed in flames and knows it was a close one.

Mark is the first to reach her when she puts her feet on the ground.

"What the hell was that? You had an evac order and you went back for a bear! That was pretty stupid Torres!" Mark grabs her hand and Callie yells in pain.

"What happened?" He asks after seeing the tears come to her eyes.

"A piece of debris fell on me when I was coming out I'm fine!" Callie turned away trying to find Lily.

Capt. Sheppard walked over and started to speak, "Torres, Sloan nice job up there. Torres are you hurt? Go be seen by a medic and get yourself to the ED."

"How's the crew from 22 sir?" Mark asked

"They are on their way to Mercy Grace right now, they should make it."

Callie smiled and Mark turned to look at her. "I guess you're not so bad after all, you know for being a chick." He sheepishly grinned and grabbed her good arm helping Callie to the Medics.

"Hey, I got an injured firefighter here!" Mark said to one of the Medics. When the Medic turned around Callie recognized her as her old partner Cristina Yang. Yang was a great medic but her bedside manner left a sour taste with people.

"Don't you see, I'm busy with this little girl you," but she trailed off when she saw it was Callie. "Figures it's you Torres, what happened?"

As she began Callie was cut off by a small voice. "Callie, you got Jeffrey! Please don't leave me; I want you to sing again!" Lily said.

Callie handed the bear to Lily, while bending down for a hug she softly spoke, "Well, of course I got Jeffrey, and as long as it's OK with Paramedic Yang, I think I'll stay with you. She loves my singing too!" Callie joked.

"Ugghhh, fine Torres, but you can treat yourself, and absolutely no singing!"

Callie jumped in the rig, when Yang's partner Lexie Grey appeared.

"Oh, hi Callie, are you OK? What happened? Let me get a sling for you."

Lexie was a young paramedic, who was Callie's replacement when she transferred. She was sweet and very good at her job. Callie didn't know her all that well, but she did like her.

"Thanks, Lexie but I'm OK let's just get Lily to the hospital." Callie spoke. She noticed Mark checking Lexie out, and he placed his hands over his stomach and started to moan.

"I think I need a medic, do you think you can help me?" Mark, motioning towards Lexie.

Lexie and Mark had been on and off in a relationship for a while. Lexie closed the doors to the ambulance and slid by Mark stating, "Sorry, I only treat real injures, not mental ones!"

Mark just laughed and yelled out to her "Make sure you take care of Torres!"

During the ride to Mercy Grace, Lily's vital signs became unstable. Callie and Cristina worked to stabilize her signs but, without surgery the odds weren't good. Yang called ahead to let the hospital know of Lily's condition and to have a Peds Surgeon on stand-by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Great Expectations**

Arizona Robbins was sleeping in an on-call room when her pager started beeping. She had just finished a 3 hour appendectomy an hour ago, and was attempting to at least sleep for a bit.

Arizona loved the hospital and her job but as of late, it's where she spent all her time. She just took the job as Head of the Pediatrics at Mercy Grace, 2 months ago, from Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. She settled into her routine, focusing on her job, leaving any social life nonexistent. Not that it was a bad thing. When she left Philly she had just broken up with her girlfriend of 3 years, Joanne because she had cheated on her. It still stung to even think about her, so meet anyone out here wasn't a priority.

Arizona got up, and slipped her shoes back on, looking at the pager and opening the door, she wheeled herself down to the ER. Arizona knew that many people found her perky, happy personality odd, and her Heelys just re-enforced that, but she worked with kids all day. Happy is something that always came naturally to her. She was from a military family and traveled all over during her childhood. Arizona never complained. Her father had instilled into her and her brother Josh that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. So she always look at every situation as a new opportunity that gave rise to endless possibilities.

Rounding the corner, she walked up to the desk where Miranda Bailey was standing.

"Hey, Bailey what do we have?"

Miranda Bailey was the Chief Surgical Resident at MW. She was mostly all business, but on a few occasions she spoke to Arizona on a personal level which made Arizona consider her a friend.

"We have an 8 y/o girl coming in from an apartment fire. Her sister and mother is in 3. Apparently she was trapped under some debris with a couple of firefighters. They worked to free her but she has extensive injuries to her legs and her Vital Signs are unstable, more then likely she has some internal injuries."

Arizona nodded her head and waited for the ambulance to come. She and Bailey walked out to the Trauma Bay when they heard sirens, watching as the squad pulled in.

As the doors opened to the rig, all Arizona could here was a voice, singing. A sweet voice, singing to the small child.

"8 y/o female, trapped for 30 minutes, fractures to tibia/fibula's of both legs. Pressure 80/50 initially 70/36 after a liter in the field. Pulse 130 and tachy, respiration are shallow and labored. She has some smoke inhalation, but lungs are clear. Abdomen is tender in the upper quadrants." Yang rambled as she wheeled Lily in, momentarily shifting Arizona's attention to the little girl.

Arizona looked down at Lily and smiled but when she looked up to find the owner of the voice she could feel her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe the beautiful woman standing before her. Arizona was absolutely locked in place, staring at those lips, that midnight colored hair, pulled up into a messy ponytail, with strands falling around her face, and those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes! Suddenly it was like the world stopped in that moment when this woman looked up at her and smiled. A deep desire rumbled through her, until she was shook out of her momentary dream state.

"Robbins, did you get that?" Bailey asked. "I'm going to take the Torres to 5."

"Oh, yea, yeah, bring her to Trauma 2. Umm, what's your name sweetie?" She stammered.

Lily repeated her name and answer all Arizona's questions. As she examined Lily she asked her what happened.

"Well, my mom and my sister and I were sleeping when our smoke alarms went off. It was so dark in our room and my sister and I were trying to get to our mom, but we couldn't see. Then the firefighters came and there was a loud bang. The ceiling and walls fell on me and Jeffrey, and we were stuck. After a bit Callie came and she stayed with me, and she got me out! She sung to me when I was scared and I dropped Jeffrey but she even went back for Jeffery! Then she got hurt, but she says she is ok, where is my mom and sister?" Lily recounted.

"Well Lily, they are here and that is quite a story! Callie sounds awesome! I'm going to give you something for the pain, and then my friends will take you upstairs so I can make you all better! Now let me go find your mom." Arizona comforted Lily and went to explain to Lily's mom.

After talking with Lily's mom, Arizona had to find the gorgeous brunette firefighter who saved this little girl. She just had to know her. She walked into the Room where Bailey was treating Callie, and was stopped in her tracks. Bailey had just cut Callie's shirt to examine her injured shoulder which left the Latina's ample breasts in full view. Standing in her bunker pants and black sports bra, Callie was just amazing looking, and Arizona couldn't tear her eyes away from Callie's chest until she heard her speak. A blush crept up her neck and into her face when she looked up to find Callie staring directly at her with a smirk.

"Is Lily going to be ok? Bailey says you're the best Peds surgeon so I guess Lily is in good hands?" Callie asked

As Callie spoke the thoughts running through Arizona's mind wasn't of Lily being in her hands, it was of the beautiful woman sitting in front of her. She shook her head and answered, "Yes, she will need surgery, I'm on my way there now, but Lily wanted me to see how you were, Arizona Robbins." she stuck her hand out to make her introduction.

Callie used her good arm to shake Arizona's hand, not letting go, kind of just holding it there. Arizona could swear that an electrical current was flowing through her because this handshake was the most amazing feeling that she has had in a long time. When she let go, she looked into those brown eyes and just smiled. Yep this woman had her completely memorized.

"I'm Callie Torres, nice to meet you Dr. Robbins. Make sure you take care of my friend Lily, we have a singing date coming up soon."

"Ok, then I'm off to fix Lily! Callie, you're in good hands with Dr. Bailey, and of course Lily has the awesomest surgeon, she will be as good as new!" Arizona gleefully spoke. Bailey just rolled her eyes as Arizona left the room.

Arizona pushed the button to the elevator and glanced back at Callie. She knew she had to find out more about Firefighter Callie Torres, she had to know this gorgeous woman who made her heart flutter again. Smiling she stepped into the elevator, ready to fix Lily, and maybe fix herself in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Doctor is In

Callie winced in pain as Bailey examined her arm. She knew it was stupid to go back for Lily's bear, but she couldn't leave it. Now she was paying the price. As she was sitting thinking over the night, one of the most stunning sights she ever had seen, walks into the room. Callie could see that the blonde with the piercing blue eyes was staring at her breasts and it exerted a feeling that excited her. As she got out of the ambulance she noticed the blonde, and while she walked with Lexie and Dr. Bailey she asked who she was.

"Oh you mean the new Peds surgeon? That's Arizona Robbins. She started here about 2 months ago. She is really perky, like really annoyingly perky." Lexie stated.

So now she was excited that this hot woman was starting at her breasts. She really thought she was done with women after Hahn, but here she was getting all hot cause this blonde bombshell was checking her out. Then as she looked up at Callie, and began to blush, Callie just smiled and stared into those blue eyes. Am I crazy, or is she blushing, thinking to herself.

"Is Lily going to be ok? Bailey says you're the best Peds surgeon so I guess Lily is in good hands?" Callie asked

She saw the blonde jerk her head up, and she was completely caught off guard. Callie thought it was cute, how she was beet red from being caught staring. The blonde started to smile, this huge smile. Oh my god, she has the most adorable dimples! Callie thought to herself.

"Yes, she will need surgery, I'm on my way there now, but Lily wanted me to see how you were. Arizona Robbins" she stuck her hand out to make her introduction.

"I'm Callie Torres, nice to meet you Dr. Robbins. Make sure you take care of my friend Lily, we have a singing date coming up soon."

Callie held Arizona's hand noticing how perfectly it fit into hers. She just stood there marveling at the feeling of her hand, how soft and petite of a hand it was. She could have sworn something magical was happening between them just by holding hands for a few moments, but then Arizona pulled her hand back.

"Ok, then I'm off to fix Lily! Callie, you're in good hands with Dr. Bailey, and of course Lily has the awesomest surgeon, she will be as good as new!" Arizona said, as she left the room wheeling down the hallway.

"Ok, Callie you're going to need your shoulder put back into place. I'll send Ortho down and until then I'll get you some pain medicine and you need to relax." Bailey spoke as she wrote the orders in the chart.

"How have you been anyway, Callie? It's been a while since I saw you. How is the new assignment, obviously getting hurt is never a good thing." Bailey asked.

Callie knew Dr. Bailey since being a Paramedic. Bailey was always helping Callie during her years as a Medic and often Callie would join the ER staff at Joe's Bar across from the hospital. Joe's was where most of the FD and hospital personnel went to unwind after tough shifts.

"It's actually really great. The guys are tough, but they are coming around. Tonight was the first job I've had since I transferred. Even Capt Sheppard said I did a good job. Anyways how is Lt Hunt, Avery and Kepner?"

Avery is in surgery. He had a compound femur fracture and ruptured his spleen. He should be ok, but without the fluids and controlling the bleeding the way you did, he wouldn't have made it." Bailey continued. "Kepner had a fractured humerus, and is in surgery now. I stitched up Lt Hunt's laceration and he is waiting for you in the lounge."

"Ok, thanks Bailey, and I'm glad Avery is going to be ok."

"You know you're a great paramedic and it was a huge mistake for you to switch to the fire side. Your skills are better utilized as a medic." Bailey lectured

"My dream was to do what I'm doing right now. I liked being a medic but I _love_ being a firefighter." Callie knew that Bailey meant well, but she always was defending her choices to her father. It was something she was tired of doing.

"Well try and relax, Dr. Smith will be with you shortly." Bailey said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Callie sat back and with her thoughts on the night's events and the blonde with the dimples. After Dr. Smith put her shoulder back in place, Lt. Hunt drove Callie back to the firehouse. When she walked in the guys were returning the truck to service.

"So Torres popped her cherry tonight!" Sloan started. "I must say guys she was good up there, except for not obeying the evac order, she did a good job."

So for a few hours they sat around talking about the job, joking with each other and just having fun. Callie was getting tired and went to the bunk room to try and sleep. Although she knew that her dreams tonight wouldn't be about the job, they would be filled with a certain blonde doctor with piercing blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fate is taking the wheel**

Callie woke up and felt the pain of last night's events throughout her body. Her shoulder was killing her, and being in the sling didn't help with being comfortable. The sunlight was just beginning to creep through the bunk room windows and she heard Karev snoring loudly from his bunk 3 rows over. She decided she needed to head home to her apartment, since she had the next 2 weeks off from work. As she packed her stuff up and headed down the steps to the kitchen the smell of coffee caught her attention. As she approached she saw Lt. Hunt and Capt Sheppard pouring them a cup, and decided to grab some as well.

"Torres, how are you doing? I guess the pain medicine finally wore off?" Lt. Hunt asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sore this morning sir." She reached for a mug, but Capt Sheppard got to it first.

"Sit down Callie; I'll get it for you. Cream and sugar, right?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Callie, you did a fine job last night. I know that the guys give you a tough time, but having a woman is here is new for all of us. They are trying to adjust. You proved you belong here with your actions last night. None of us would have left that little girl in there, so don't let Sloan get to you." Capt Sheppard finished pouring her coffee and continued. "I was discussing with the Chief that having some of the medical supplies on the Rescue might be an option since you're a medic. We can use your skills, so we are setting up a jump pack for you."

Callie's face automatically went from a slight smile, to looking at the floor, frowning.

"Listen, I'm not saying that you will be confined to medic duty just that when needed you'll have the tools to help victims that otherwise would have to wait until we get them out. Think of yourself as a Tactical Firefighter." Lt Hunt clarified.

Callie nodded. She thought back to Avery and Lily and how having the supplies and the knowledge to use them helped save their lives. Maybe her father was right; being a Medic wasn't so bad. Now she would be a valued member of the team, she could help make a difference. It was truly her wish coming true.

"Thank you, I think it's an excellent idea. Although it's been sometime since I put those skills to work." Callie spoke before sipping her coffee.

"That's why since you're out of service until your shoulder heals; we are sending you over to Mercy Grace to brush up on your skills, including having a rotation on the Peds wing. Sloan told us how great you were keeping the little girl calm. That's just the type of firefighter we need doing public service with the schools. We are starting a pilot program with the hospital to help the kids who have illnesses that prevent them from getting out a lot. I already spoke to Dr. Bailey and Dr. Robbins and they said you can start later today if you're up for it. "Capt Sheppard placed some papers in front of Callie.

At first Callie was upset that she would have to re-mediate her skills, until the Captain said she would spend some time at MG and especially on the Peds floor. That would mean she would be seeing a lot of a blue eyed, blonde doctor. She slowly smiled and signed the forms. She finished her coffee and headed home to get ready for her first day at MG.

When Callie got home Cristina was already up. Cristina had lived with Callie for a while now. She wasn't much of a roommate, leaving dirty dishes and eating all her food. Although she was quiet, and usually kept to herself, Cristina helped Callie the most after Erica left her standing outside the firehouse. She would drink with her, and on the tough days she taught Callie how to "dance out" whatever was bothering her.

"Torres! So how's the hero feeling? Pretty stupid if you ask me, dislocating your shoulder for a damned bear." Cristina glanced up giving her a deadpan stare.

"I don't regret my actions, although really wish that damned ceiling didn't fall." Callie began to laugh until the pain made her tear up instead. Cristina just went back to eating her cereal. Callie went into her room and attempted to undress herself. This proved rather difficult with the amount of pain she was in and the fact she couldn't lift her arm over her head. Cristina walked in behind her and began to laugh, watching Callie struggle.

"Come here dumbass, before you go and put your shoulder out again. You look like a wounded bird." Cristina was chuckling to herself.

Cristina helped Callie undress. After Callie was showered, and dressed in clean clothes, she returned to the kitchen to find Cristina had left. Callie brushed her hair the best she could but opted for a hat to cover the mess. This injury was proving to be more of a problem then she thought. After downing a bowl of cereal, Callie decided to head over to the hospital and talk to Bailey about the new assignment.

When Callie arrived at Mercy Grace, she wanted to see how Avery and Lily were doing before finding Bailey. She stopped by the receptionist and found out what rooms they were in and started to head to see Jackson first. Knocking softly, she her him say come in.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"Just fucking great. I get injured at work, they have to cut me open, and all I can eat is fucking Jell-O!" Jackson angrily slammed the cup of Jell-O on the table in front of him.

"Awww, it's not that bad. At least maybe you can get a few of the nurse's numbers. Every girl loves a firefighter who saved a little girl." Callie teased.

"Yeah, getting a sponge bath from Robin was a perk. So what happened to you?"

Callie filled Avery in on what happened after he was taken out and the new assignment that she had been given. Avery thought that it was a great idea, convincing Callie it was as well. After a while, the nurse Robin returned and gave Avery his next round of pain medication. Callie deciding that he should rest excused herself as Avery was flirting with Robin.

Callie headed next to see Lily, hoping that a certain doctor would be making an appearance while she visited. As she entered Lily's room, her mother enveloped her in a hug, thanking her for saving her daughter. Lily was still sleeping, so Callie told her mother she would return in a while to say hello.

Walking down the hall, Callie came to stop at the elevator doors. Pushing the button to return to the ER, she rocked back and forth on her feet. Her shoulder was beginning to hurt and she attempted to shift her arm in the sling to be more comfortable. Instead it caused a shooting pain into her shoulder, and tears to fall from her eyes as the doors opened. Standing in the elevator was Arizona, whose smile faded into concern as she saw Callie wincing in pain.

"Damn it!" Callie muttered, when suddenly she felt warm hands on her waist. It figures that the one person she wanted to see is the one person that at that particular moment would show up. Embarrassed, Callie walked into the elevator, wiping the tears away.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked. She had walked into the elevator with her and withdrew her hands from Callie's waist leaving an empty feeling to the Latina.

"Yeah, I tried to shift my arm, because it was uncomfortable and it hurt a little more than I expected." Callie tried to steady her voice. She didn't like when people saw her weak, or hurting. Although with Arizona, it wasn't as bad as she thought.

As they rode the elevator back down to the ER, the quiet moment was interrupted by Arizona's pager. She looked down and sighed.

"I have to go, but I hear you will be gracing us with your presence for the next couple weeks. I'd like to hear more about how you got Lily out. Would you like to have lunch later today?" Arizona asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, umm yeah, that would be good. I'll be in the ER all day today, unless of course I'm needed elsewhere." Callie stammered. She was choking back a grin, and tried to contain her excitement over having lunch with the beauty before her.

"Okay dokay! Awesome, super! I'll come find you when I finish up."

The elevator doors opened and Callie stepped out but not before turning around to see the blonde flash a smile.

Smiling back the doors close and Callie gave herself a mental high five. Maybe going back for that bear was the best thing that could have happened to her. She strolled down to the lounge where she found Bailey sipping a cup of coffee, and they went over her new responsibilities. Although still injured, Callie would observe all incoming Traumas and when able to move she would be tested in ACLS protocols. Bailey explained that for 2 hours a day she would go up to the Peds wing and join Dr. Robbins on rounds, and assist on any patient interaction. As Bailey finished, Callie lingered on the 2 hours a day she would she Arizona, and began liking this new assignment more and more. Bailey's pager went off, and as they were heading out the door, Bailey stated "Seems as though fate as interjected themselves here don't you think, Torres? With you stating you didn't want to be a Medic and now you're going to be a firefighter and a Medic."

"Yeah, I'm a rock star. I'm not only going to kickass fighting fire, but I'm also going to save lives." Callie joked as they entered the Trauma room.

There was definitely something happening. If fate wanted to completely take control, then who was Callie to argue? She just couldn't wait till lunch time to see what fate had up its sleeve next


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hearts Wishes**

**Callie's POV Present Day September 21 8:30am **

Callie was washing the truck with Mark, enjoying the sunshine, and warmth of the Indian summer. The last few weeks have been a total hell since having the huge blowout with Arizona. Today was the first day she actually smiled a bit, knowing tomorrow was her birthday and all the guys were taking her out after their shift was over. She was hoping that Arizona would show up at Joe's with the rest of the group, and that they could work through this rift.

"So Torres, how's it feel to be turning 33? Any wishes for the birthday girl?" Sloan asked as he rinsed the truck off.

"It feels the same as 32, and yes I only have one wish. Hopefully it will come true tonight."

"Blondie coming tonight? That's good cause I don't think I can handle another night of drunken, sobbing, sniffling Torres!" Mark laughed as he squirted Callie with the hose.

Callie threw a sponge at him, "Listen, I'm not that bad, and it's not like I haven't heard your sorrows over Lexie a few months back!"

Mark and Lexie had gone through a rough patch and Callie had helped Mark see that the young Medic was just what he needed. He was in the same place Callie is now, and she wasn't going to let him forget it.

"Yeah, that was a bad period. I'm so glad Lexie took me back; I was going crazy without her. You know Torres, Blondie has a valid reason to be scared. We don't have the safest job, and you especially of late have seen your share of close calls." Mark over the past year became one of Callie's best friends. During work they started to partner up with each other and started going to training to together as well as just hanging out. It was nice to have someone who understood the stress that sometimes happens after calls, and could talk about it with. Even though he was the "man-whore" of the company, Mark had a soft side and Callie really respected him.

Mark had a point; the last few months have been overloaded with tragedy, not only for the department, but her personally. Callie knew that Arizona feared the proverbial "knock at the door", but she couldn't give up her dream, her career because of the danger. It was the danger that made it so addicting. She hoped to quell all the blonde's fears tonight. She just received the letter this morning and she hadn't yet told anyone the news. As they finished drying the truck, the alarms sounded.

"Rescue 73, in the Hillcrest Heights section. 1101 Cooper St. a dwelling, reported people trapped."

Mark and Callie jumped into their gear, and took their place on the truck. After arriving they were informed that an elderly couple were possibly still inside. Callie followed Mark inside but after reaching the second floor Mark found one of the victims and started to head out with him.

"Torres, I'm taking this guy out. Finish sweeping this floor and report back to Command." Mark said as he carried the man down the stairs.

Callie finished searching and began to head back down the stairs, when she heard a faint "Help" coming from above her. Looking at her gauge and seeing she had about 7 minutes of air left, she decided to do a last sweep of the 2nd floor. She turned to climb back up the stairs when everything shook violently. As she fell backwards, the only thought she had was of Arizona.

**Arizona's POV Present Day September 21 9:15 a.m.**

Arizona was working a double shift at the hospital. She had been pulling extra shifts since her fight with Calliope. Sleeping at home was proving to be impossible without the Latina, so spending her time at the hospital, helping the kids was all she could do. Today was proving to be extremely difficult for her since Calliope's birthday was tomorrow. Teddy stopped her in the hallway to see if she was going to Joe's tonight for the birthday celebration. She pulled Arizona into an on-call room.

"Robbins, you have to go. If you don't you'll just be here miserable, and that's not good for you or your patients."

Teddy was Arizona's best friend. Teddy was the attending for Cardio, and lately her shoulder to cry on. Arizona spent many a nights on Teddy's couch recently eating doughnuts and spilling her heart out. She missed Calliope so much. She knew that she had no right to ask her to change her career. To transfer to a less risky profession, but she just couldn't take another flag draped coffin. After Danny, her whole world changed. Watching them bring him home like that was horrific and she swore she'd never do it again. The possibility of Calliope being in one of those coffins frightened her to death. She told this to her and pleaded to make a choice, her or her job. Callie had left the apartment stating she wouldn't choose between the 2 loves of her life. Now after these past few weeks of not being able to sleep, eat, or even feel remotely human, her resolve was fading. She needed her Calliope. Her touch, her smell of Lavender and Vanilla, her body, oh God did she miss her body. Those sexy curves and ample breasts. Without her she really wasn't living, kind of just existing. Arizona must have been grinning, because Teddy leaned over and smacked her on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Arizona cried as she rubbed her head.

"You were thinking naughty thoughts, instead of performing naughty thoughts. Stop being so damned stubborn and talk to her. It's a risk everyday you walk out your door. People die Arizona, but don't be a person who died because she let the love of her life walk out. If you ask me, you two being away from each other is more dangerous than any fire could be." Teddy stood up and hugged her friend, as she walked out of the room.

Arizona just sat for a few moments, thinking of how this raven haired woman captured her heart, owning her soul. Releasing a deep sigh and closing her eyes she let the memory of their first night together overtake her.

**1 Year Ago: Arizona's POV**

Arizona was finishing her 3rd surgery of the day, when she looked up at the clock and saw it was 6pm. She began to smile and think about Calliope. For the past week they have spent a lot of time together having lunch and performing rounds. She was amazed at how great Calliope was with the kids. How when she told them of her adventures in the department she made all the sirens and noises. The children were fascinated, as was she. Arizona found herself being enchanted by the woman. All week she was learning more and more about the Latina.

At first, she looked at Callie's personnel file sent over from the Fire Department. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, born September 22, 1978 to Carlos and Maria Torres. One sister Aria. Born in Miami. University of Maryland graduate of Fire Science, stand out softball player. Joined department June 21, 2005 as Paramedic. Medal of Valor winner, Humanitarian Award Winner. Several CPR saves as well as multiple stork awards.

Arizona loved Callie's given name, finding that it suited her lovely face. The first time she used it was during their morning rounds. Callie was giving her best impression of a fire engine, when she was becoming a little too loud.

"Calliope, you need to tone it down a bit." Arizona stated as a matter of fact.

"What did you just call me? How did you know my real name? Only my parents call me that!" Callie exclaimed,

"Did you really think that I would have let you up here without doing some research? The department sent your file over."

"Great, well I guess it's ok that _you_ call me that, it does sound kind of nice when you say it."

They both just smiled at each other. From that point on she was her Calliope. Most of the week had gone by so fast that before Arizona knew it was Friday. Calliope asked if she wanted to come out with some of the guys from her company and ER staff. They were meeting at Joe's for drinks later tonight. Arizona jumped at the chance to see Calliope in a social setting. They have flirted back and forth all week and incidental touches and longing glances were taking their toll on Arizona's body. She walked around in a constant state of arousal, which makes pretty much everything you do difficult, especially surgery. Calliope pushed every nerve to the breaking point and all they had done was flirt.

"I'll meet you here about 7. We can walk over together if that's ok?" Callie asked

"Sure, great, I'll see you at 7." Arizona answered back, and the rest of the day she found her thoughts lingering on the steamy raven haired firefighter. Even Bailey noticed the change in Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins, if I didn't know any better I would think you were on drugs." Bailey commented as the scrubbed out of their last surgery. Miranda Bailey was a "call them as I see them" woman. She enjoyed seeing the change in Arizona, but still didn't know what or who was causing the change.

"I'm excited for going out later on. It's been ages since I enjoyed a night out." Arizona informed

"Mmmmhmm. Is that all? Well it's great you're finally enjoying yourself. All work and no play," Bailey began before Arizona finished her sentence.

"Makes me a dull girl, yeah I haven't been interested in socializing since arriving here, but Calliope asked me and it sounded kind of fun." Arizona smiled as she said Calliope's name and that's all the clue Bailey needed.

"So, Torres? You got a thing for Torres?" Bailey said shaking her head and walking out of the room. Arizona just felt a wave of fresh desire ripple through her at the very mention of Calliope.

Arizona hurried home to take a cold shower and change for the evening. She spent a half hour trying to pick out an outfit that accented her features while not showing too much. She ended up choosing a blue long sleeve v-neck shirt that highlighted her eyes, and revealing some cleavage, with black skinny jeans. She rounded the outfit with knee high black boots. Leaving her hair down and letting the curls naturally dry, the check herself in the mirror one more time and left to meet Calliope. Walking into the lobby she searched for the Latina, only to have her breath catch when she set her eyes on her.

Arizona stopped in her tracks to take in the sight before her. Calliope was wearing a low cut red sweater, showing those luscious breasts. She wore blue jeans that showed her curvaceous ass, with a black leather jacket. She had applied some eye make-up, and lipstick, that brought out those sweet lips that Arizona long to feel all over her body. Shaking her head Arizona pulled herself together and walked over to where Callie was standing.

"Hey, you look beautiful Calliope." Arizona said as she stared into those deep brown eyes.

"Thanks, you as well. Are you ready to go, the guys are waiting for us already." Callie answered and began to walk towards the door. Without hesitation Callie opened the door for Arizona, and reached out for her hand, which made Arizona feel even more butterflies. Hopefully before the end of the night she would know every inch of the gorgeous Latina's body otherwise she would be in serious need for a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Igniting Passions**

**Arizona's POV 1 Year Ago**

As they walked in a group of people waved them over. Callie led them over and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Arizona recognized some of the people at the table from the hospital.

"Torres, wow! You are smoking! How come you don't wear that to the station? Who's your hot friend?" Mark asked while he checked out Arizona.

"This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She is the Peds surgeon I've been shadowing. Callie went around the table introducing each person. Arizona was trying to remember everyone's name.

Mark Sloan was the self proclaimed "ladies man." The gentleman with red head was Owen Hunt. Sitting next to him was Alex Karev, who looked like someone just killed his puppy, Arizona thought to herself. Arizona met Calliope's roommate Cristina Yang, who didn't even bother to look up from her drink. Callie had told her that Cristina was standoffish and not to take offense. Next to Cristina was Lexie Grey who was Cristina's partner. Rounding off the table was Captain Derek Sheppard and his wife Meredith who Arizona knew from the hospital.

After several drinks...and the story of how Lily was rescued, the guys ordered some shots. Tequila was the alcohol for toasting in Rescue 73, and soon everyone had a shot in front of them.

Mark raised his glass and began, "Torres, I must say I wasn't too happy with you being assigned to us, but after the other night I'm damn glad you were there. So raise your glasses to drink in our newest brother, umm I mean sister, Callie Torres!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered to Callie. Arizona just watched as the happiness flooded the woman's body. She was staring at her when another round of shots were brought to the table and each member of Rescue 73 toasted Callie. Arizona noticed Meredith slide her glass over to Derek. A puzzled look came over Arizona's face, and Meredith noticed.

Meredith leaned over to Arizona and spoke softly, "The guys have a tradition of getting the new guy drunk after they are accepted into the brotherhood. So if I were you I'd start passing her the shots."

The last toast apparently was a company motto, so it was Alex Karev who finished the toast. "Find'em hot, Leave'em Wet! All the guys drank and started laughing. Arizona traced over Callie's face hoping that would be the motto for the evening. She began to smile and laugh to herself causing Callie to take notice.

"What's so funny? Callie asked.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Arizona said while trying to subdue the thoughts dominating her mind.

The night wound down and Arizona was amazed that Callie wasn't totally drunk. She enjoyed watching the Latina enjoy herself. After a while though Callie shifted multiple times in her seat, uncomfortably. When Arizona asked her what was wrong, the Latina explained that her shoulder began to bother her so she asked Arizona if she wanted to come back to her apartment and watch a movie, so she could relax a bit.

"I'd love to, Calliope." She turned to the group, "It was nice meeting all of you." Arizona started to rise and began to feel the effects of the alcohol she drank. She stumbled back a bit before she felt the strong arm of Callie wrap around her.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Callie reached out with her good arm supporting Arizona.

"Yes, just wasn't expecting it to hit me that hard. I guess I should have eaten more than just a salad. Thanks Calliope." Arizona laughed.

Cristina was engrossed in a conversation with Owen until she heard the blonde use Callie's given name. "Hey, how come _she_ gets to use your full name without a beating? Anytime I say it I ended up looking like I wrestled John Cena?" Cristina glared at Arizona.

"_She_ is allowed to call me it because I like when she says it." Callie began as she turned to the male members of Rescue 73, narrowing her eyes she spoke, "And if any of you value your nut sacks, I wouldn't ever use that name again."

"Well if Blondie can use it, I'd say its fair game!" Sloan said.

Callie walked over to him and gripped him up by his ear, turning him to look her in the eye, she emphasized the next statement. "Mark, you're my brother, but I swear to God, I'll neuter you if you call me that again."

"Damn, Torres, oww, ok" Mark whined as the whole table erupted in laughter.

"Told you she goes all batshit crazy when you use her full name. I guess Roller girl is special." Cristina's comment made Arizona smile. She was the only allowed to call her Calliope.

Callie said her goodbyes and once again Arizona felt her reach for her hand. They decided to grab a pizza on the way back to Callie's apartment. Arizona couldn't believe that she was going back to Callie's place. The whole walk they held hands and chatted about the evening. It began to rain by the time they arrived at Callie's. As they walked in, Callie led them over to the couch. Callie motioned for Arizona to sit. She watched as she grabbed some glasses and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Is white ok?" Callie asked.

"Sure, do you need help?" Arizona offered but Callie tucked the bottle into her sling, shaking her head no and carried the wine glasses in her other hand. Callie sat down and handed the bottle to Arizona to pour. After clicking through some stations they settled on watching The Proposal. Arizona though really wasn't paying attention to the movie, as she was concentrating on quelling the fire in her pants.

Soon after the movie started they finished eating and Arizona shifted herself onto the couch attempting to get comfy. Callie was sitting next to her and she felt the Latina's eyes on her every few moments. About a half hour into the movie, the day was starting to catch up to Arizona who began to doze off. She was in the middle of dreaming of being in Callie's arms when she her heard name being called. Embarrassed she began to blush.

"Arizona, hey it's really late, and why don't you stay here tonight?" Callie proposed.

Arizona thought for a moment of leaving. How was she supposed to sleep knowing that Callie would be that close, but yet so far away from her? Deciding to not to take a chance of falling asleep on the way home she agreed. Callie offered some sweat pants and a t shirt for her to sleep in. Arizona went into the bathroom to change. As she was changing she her Callie cursing softly from the bedroom. Stepping out her heart melted watching the Latina struggle with her shirt. She walked immediately to her. She slowly ran her hand up her uninjured side and felt the woman tense, and then relax breathing a deep sigh.

"Let me help you." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

Arizona began by placing herself behind Callie and lightly rubbing her back. She continued to rub her hands around to Callie's stomach, feeling her breath quicken she began to lift her shirt. Arizona couldn't believe how firm Callie's stomach was, lingering her feather light touches there for a bit. As she began to feel Callie's pulse rate speed up, she raise the shirt hem up using one hand, stopping right below her breasts. Using her other hand she raised Callie's arm holding onto her sleeve. Callie slid her arm out and turned to face Arizona. Arizona felt a wave of uncontrollable desire ripple through her as Callie's eyes met hers. She could see the dark lust in Callie's eyes. Finishing taking the shirt over her head, Arizona gently eased the garment over Callie's injured shoulder, placing her lips on the black and blue contusion.

"Arizona, please" was all Callie was able to get out before Arizona placed her hand on her cheek and began a sensual kiss. Slowly Arizona traced the Latina's lips with the tip of her tongue finding her lips to be silky soft. Callie moaned and parted her lips to allow access to Arizona. What began as an exploration soon turned into passions exploding within the women. Arizona was the first to need air, and moved back only to place her forehead against Callie's.

"Wow, umm, like yeah wow!" Arizona stated.

"I was waiting all night for you to do that." Callie smiled as she confessed.

That was all it took for Arizona to lose control. She crushed her lips back onto Callie's both of their tongues fighting for control. Arizona's hands wound into Callie's raven locks pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Pushing her backwards, Arizona laid Callie on the bed, careful of her shoulder. After removing her shirt Arizona laid down beside Callie, continuing where she left off. She began by kissing a trail from her lips down to her neck, stopping to nip and lick her pulse point, which elicited a deep moan from Callie. Arizona continued a lazy exploration of Callie's upper torso, nipping her way down to those sweet breasts. She pushed herself up on her hands and straddle Callie, and removed her bra all in one motion. Smiling down at her, she couldn't imagine heaven being any better than this moment.

Arizona was brought back to reality by a voice standing at the bedroom door.

"Seriously? Really, you and Roller girl? Now I know why _she_ can call you _Calliope._" Cristina just shook her head and head towards her bedroom. Arizona looked back down at Callie who was hysterically laughing. What a way to kill a moment Arizona thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stoking The Fire**

**Callie's POV Present Day September 21 9:15 a.m.**

Callie could feel explosive pain shoot throughout her body as she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes slowly she attempted to take a deep breath but as she inhaled a sharp pain rocketed through her right side. She wasn't able to move her right side of her body without excruciating pain. Tears slowly began to fall as she began to recall what happened. Steps, falling, _Arizona_. Wait, Arizona, she needed to get out of here. She couldn't hurt her this way, not like this. Thinking of Arizona helped to clear the remaining cloudiness from her rattled psyche. Instinct and training took over. First she took in her surroundings. She was underneath something heavy. Feeling around with her left arm as best she could judge it was some sort of cabinet, which left a foot of space on either side of Callie. Her helmet was knocked off, and she felt the warm blood dripping down her cheek. Switching on her flashlight, she cocked her head to the left and saw a dim light through what look to be a pile of debris. Next Callie tried to assess her injuries. She knew at very least she had broken most of the bones on her right side of her body. She was able to move each of her extremities, but it caused incredible pain to her right arm and leg. Her abdomen was burning, and she felt very cold.

"Fuck, FUCK, FUCK ME!" Callie screamed, losing her breath in the process. She calmed herself down, thinking of her, _Arizona_. She wouldn't give up, not yet, not when she was so close to all her dreams coming true. Callie grabbed her radio and switched to the primary channel.

"Torres to Command, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY"

"Command to Torres, go ahead with your Mayday." It was Chief Webber answering her.

"Torres to Command, I'm trapped under heavy debris. Last position was the stairs on C Division in between the 1 and 2 floors. I've got multiple fractures and I believe some internal injuries. I will need immediate assistance." Callie began to cry with all the pain and thoughts of never seeing Arizona again.

"Command to Torres, hang in there Torres, we have crews coming to you. Just keep talking, switch to Channel 5."

Callie reached down and switched her radio. "Command, Torres is on 5."

"Callie, it's Mark, how ya doing gal?' The sound of Mark's voice made Callie cry even more. At least he got out in time.

"Mark, I'm hurt real bad. I really fucked up royally didn't I?"

"No, no Torres, you listen we are coming, do you hear that? We are coming and don't you dare give up! You've already screwed up my birthday surprise for ya, so don't you go and do anything stupid like give up. Just keep talking to me." Mark was attempting to calm her but she became overwhelmed and began sobbing. "Callie, we have the pack tracker, we got you Callie, and we are just on the other side of the wall, just a few more minutes Callie."

"Mark, I need you to do me a favor." Callie knew that asking her best friend this next thing was going to freak him out, but she had to let Arizona know how she felt, if she didn't make it. "Tell Arizona that I have loved her from the first moment I saw her. She captured my heart with her smile, and dimples, and endless perkiness. She is everything to me. Tell her I never wanted her to have to see the red car pull up, to have you guys tell her I wasn't coming home. To have to see the flag draped coffin. Promise me you'll stay with her Mark, she won't be able to handle this. Make her continue living for me. Please Mark, just make sure she lives." Callie's breathing was becoming more and more shallow and she felt the blackness creeping in, surrounding her.

"Callie, Callie, damn it Callie, you're going to tell her yourself..." Mark's voice faded away leaving nothing but quiet.

She needed to know Arizona would live. As she felt everything fading away, suddenly there was a bright light, and the most beautiful eyes she ever saw.

**ARIZONA'S POV 1 YEAR AGO**

_Arizona began by placing herself behind Callie and lightly rubbing her back. She continued to rub her hands around to Callie's stomach, feeling her breath quicken she began to lift her shirt. Arizona couldn't believe how firm Callie's stomach was, lingering her feather light touches there for a bit. As she began to feel Callie's pulse rate speed up, she raise the shirt hem up using one hand, stopping right below her breasts. Using her other hand she raised Callie's arm holding onto her sleeve. Callie slid her arm out and turned to face Arizona. Arizona felt a wave of uncontrollable desire ripple through her as Callie's eyes met hers. She could see the dark lust in Callie's eyes. Finishing taking the shirt over her head, Arizona gently eased the garment over Callie's injured shoulder, placing her lips on the black and blue contusion. _

_"Arizona, please" was all Callie was able to get out before Arizona placed her hand on her cheek and began a sensual kiss. Slowly Arizona traced the Latina's lips with the tip of her tongue finding her lips to be silky soft. Callie moaned and parted her lips to allow access to Arizona. What began as an exploration soon turned into passions exploding within the women. Arizona was the first to need air, and moved back only to place her forehead against Callie's. _

_"Wow, umm, like yeah wow!" Arizona stated._

_"I was waiting all night for you to do that." Callie smiled as she confessed._

_That was all it took for Arizona to lose control. She crushed her lips back onto Callie's both of their tongues fighting for control. Arizona's hands wound into Callie's raven locks pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Pushing her backwards, Arizona laid Callie on the bed, careful of her shoulder. After removing her shirt Arizona laid down beside Callie, continuing where she left off. She began by kissing a trail from her lips down to her neck, stopping to nip and lick her pulse point, which elicited a deep moan from Callie. Arizona continued a lazy exploration of Callie's upper torso, nipping her way down to those sweet breasts. She pushed herself up on her hands and straddle Callie, and removed her bra all in one motion. Smiling down at her, she couldn't imagine heaven being any better than this moment. _

_Arizona was brought back to reality by a voice standing at the bedroom door._

_"Seriously? Really, you and Roller girl? Now I know why she can call you Calliope." Cristina just shook her head and head towards her bedroom. Arizona looked back down at Callie who was hysterically laughing. What a way to kill a moment Arizona thought to herself._

Looking down at Calliope, I smiled hiding my obvious blush from having Cristina walk in on us. Callie suddenly stopped laughing and her face returned to the lustful glare.

"Arizona, where were we?" Callie's voice was dripping in pure sex.

Arizona looked into those brown pools and immediately felt warmth travel through her body. She smiled and leaned in to capture the Latina's lips in another searing kiss. This time neither woman gave in to each other's attempt for dominance. Arizona grabbed Callie's arm and brought it up above her body, flattening her own body on top of Callie's. Callie moaned and began to move her hand towards the blonde, when Arizona pulled back from their kiss.

"Keep. It. There." Arizona said as she kissed a trail down Callie's neck. Callie moaned in pleasure.

Arizona continued biting, marking this beautiful woman as hers and licking the pain away. She came back to the spot she was before she was interrupted. Her mouth was dry at the sight and she licked her lips in anticipation of capturing the sensitive nipple of the Latina. Sensing the effect she was having, she moved her tongue over to the other nipple, licking and raking her teeth over it.

"Arizona, baby, I need more, I need to feel you." Callie pleaded.

Arizona almost came right then but she settled back and unbuttoned the Latina's jeans, pulling them and her panties off at the same time. She could smell the intoxicating scent of Callie's sex. Her heat was radiating through Arizona's own body. Arizona quickly discarded the rest of her clothing and basked in the feel of their naked bodies touching for the first time.

"Tell me what you want Calliope. I need to hear you say it." Arizona was now kissing Callie's inner thighs, teasing the larger woman. Callie was lifting her hips off the bed willing Arizona to touch her where she needed it most.

"Please, Arizona, Eat Me, Fuck Me, I can't take any..." but before Callie could finish Arizona parted her folds and breathe in deeply. Beginning with light kisses, she kissed her way around the place where Callie needed it most. Callie let an animalistic growl rumble through her as Arizona finally took a long swipe through her dripping sex. Slowly she touched her tongue to her clit, enjoying the jolts of pleasure rippling inside Callie. Finally sensing that if she didn't give into the Latina, she might spontaneously combust, she began plunging her tongue deep into her heated core. Feeling the muscles contracted she began swirling her tongue over the sensitive nub, and pushed 2 fingers deep inside Callie. Speeding up the rhythm of Callie's rocking hips, it only took a few moments to feel the first waves of Callie's orgasm slam into her.

"Fuck, Arizona! Ariiiiizoooonnnaaaa!" Callie screamed as the orgasm overtook her body. Callie pulled Arizona up to lie beside her and began running her hand through Arizona's sex.

"God Arizona, you are so wet." Callie stated as she entered Arizona. Arizona gasped and relaxed to allow Callie to bring her to what she has been waiting for all week, feeling Callie's fingers inside her, bringing her to the brink of what she thought was surely death; Callie grazed her thumb over Arizona's bundle of nerves creating the quakes of the impending orgasm. Hitting the G spot Callie sped up slamming her fingers deeper into Arizona. Arizona reached down and matched Callie's pace after pushing into the tanned Latina. Callie moaned out in sweet heavenly pleasure. Continuing the ministrations on her clit with her thumb and curling her fingers Arizona brought Callie to another mind-blowing orgasm, at the same time Arizona cried out Callie's name with hers.

Both women stared into each other's eyes, knowing the tenderness and emotion being displayed. Arizona slid her fingers out of the sweat drenched Latina. Lifting her hand back up to her mouth, Arizona licked her fingers clean and took Callie's lower lip into her mouth, tracing and nipping until Callie opened and tasted herself on Arizona's tongue. Arizona smiled showing all her dimples, when she finally saw Callie open her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. That was the most intense, mind-blowing sex, I have ever had. Like Ever." Callie slowly punctuated each word.

**ARIZONA'S POV September 21 9:38 a.m.**

Being brought out of her daydream, Arizona realized her pager was going off. **911 from the ED**, she read as she shook the thoughts of Callie and hers first time together. She splashed some cold water on her face in the bathroom and began to make her way to the ED.

As Arizona rounded the corner she saw utter chaos in front of her. Bailey and Meredith were running towards the Trauma Bay and Teddy was running towards her with a look of sheer terror. Behind Teddy she watched as the Trauma Doors opened and she saw Cristina and Lexie bringing someone in on a stretcher. Bags of fluids were hung, and there was blood covering the Medics. It was until Mark came into view that Arizona stopped breathing. In that moment, she knew who was on the stretcher. She felt herself break into a full sprint, crashing into Teddy. Pushing past Teddy, she saw all her fears coming true. Her _Calliope _was on the stretcher. She saw the ET tube, the BVM being squeezed by Cristina. She saw Mark, with tears in his eyes. She saw the mass of firefighters begin to flood the ED. She saw all of it, but only heard the one sound she never wanted to hear. The steady beep of the monitor


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Life and Death**

**MARK'S POV September 21 9:29 a.m.**

"Callie, it's Mark, how ya doing gal?' The sound of Mark's voice made Callie cry even more. At least he got out in time.

"Mark, I'm hurt real bad. I really fucked up royally didn't I?"

"No, no Torres, you listen we are coming, do you hear that? We are coming and don't you dare give up! You've already screwed up my birthday surprise for ya, so don't you go and do anything stupid like give up. Just keep talking to me." Mark was trying to keep Callie awake. "Callie, we have the pack tracker, we got you Callie, and we are just on the other side of the wall, just a few more minutes Callie."

"Mark, I need you to do me a favor." Callie pleaded, "Tell Arizona that I have loved her from the first moment I saw her. She captured my heart with her smile, and dimples, and endless perkiness. She is everything to me. Tell her I never wanted her to have to see the red car pull up, to have you guys tell her I wasn't coming home. To have to see the flag draped coffin. Promise me you'll stay with her Mark, she won't be able to handle this. Make her continue living for me. Please Mark, just make sure she lives."

"Callie, Callie, damn it Callie, you're going to tell her yourself..." Mark frantically called over the radio. He turned to Karev, Avery and Lt. Hunt, and began screaming at them.

"Let's go guys, I'm fucking losing her! How much farther do you have?"

"We are making our final cut now, keep her talking Sloan." Hunt directed

"Cal, I know your in pain, but remember St. Patty's Day, how much fun we had, and I never told you this but Arizona and I had a talk that day before you went all cavewoman on her." Mark slowly slid down the wall and recalled the events.

**MARCH 17 ST PATTY'S DAY**

I always loved this day. Green Beer, whiskey and the parade were some of my favorite things. This year Rescue 73 was leading the parade. We all met at the station and lined up in our spots. I must say when we wear our Class "A" uniform we do look sharp. After the parade everyone met back at Joe's to continue the celebration. I invited Lexie, and man did she look hot in her green skirt! After several hours we were all pretty drunk.

"Sloan! I taking your girlfriend to the dance floor." Callie slurred as she grabbed Lexie's hand and pulled her up to dance. That left Arizona and I at the table. I knew that Arizona wasn't my biggest fan, but on more then on occasion I let her see I was more then just the "man-whore" everyone thought I was.

"Mark, can I ask you a question?" Arizona slid her chair over next to me and as I shook my head yes she began. "Umm, this is difficult for me to ask you so please don't make any of your usual comments ok? I'm totally 100% in love with Calliope. Like butterflies, and kids, and marriage, in love with her. I haven't told her though because I am worried. You guys work in the most dangerous of professions. At first it wasn't a big deal, but now I find myself worrying sick everytime she goes to work. Is she a good firefighter? You're her partner, you spend most of your time with her. does she take too many risks? She tells me stories and all it does is reinforce this fear i have. I don't want to begin to think of a future with a woman who may not make it to the future.

Arizona was rambling and I could tell this way weighing on her mind. "Blondie, Torres is one of the finest firefighters I know. I didn't think too much of her at first, being a woman and trying to do what I thought was a "man's" job, but she proved me wrong. She performs her job better than 90% of the guys. Of course there is a risk, but Callie does her best to avoid being in those circumstances. Plus she has me, and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her." I looked Arizona directly in her eyes and softly spoke, "Callie is in love with you too, she walks around on cloud nine, every single day. You are always on her mind, and I know because she gets this goofy grin. Talk to her about your fears. She'll listen and understand, but don't force her to choose between the job and you. It'll will tear her apart. I can promise you though, I will never let anything happen to her on my watch."

I leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek, just as Callie walked back with Lexie in tow.

"Sloan, get the hell away from my woman! I hit you with a brick!" Callie pushed me in my chest playfully

"Hey, you took my woman and was grinding with her on the dance floor, so I think it's only fair Blondie and I get to have a little fun." I winked at Arizona who began to giggle.

"Oh, you do, do you? Well I would say that if you like you famous Sloan smile to remain intact, don't kiss my girlfriend again." Callie and I always were joking back and forth with each other. I was reaaly glad she was my best friend.

Arizona grabbed Callie by her shirt and pulled her close to her face, she whispered something in Callie's ear and pulled back with this devilish grin. Suddenly Callie pulled Blondie up outta her chair and tossed her over her shoulder. Grabbing their purses, Callie called back to me, "Mark, take care of the bill, I'll settle up with you later." Then she smacked Blondie on the ass and walked out, giggling all the way.

I turned to Lexie, and motioned for the door, "Wanna get out here?"

"Sure."

**MARK'S POV September 21 9:32 a.m.**

"Were though! Sloan, you and Avery get in there and get her the fuck out." Lt Hunt yelled.

"Torres! Torres, we are here!" I was screaming as I made my way to her. She was unconscious, but breathing. She was bleeding from her head and her arm was obviously fractured. I yelled back to Hunt to grab a longboard and collar. After immbolizing Callie, we carried her out of the buliding. Cristina and Lexie were standing by waiting for us. Lexie looked at me and back to Callie, then back to me and I saw the concern in her eyes. Placing Callie on the stretcher, I moved out of the way, letting the girls work on my best friend.

"Mark, jump in and drive for us.' Lexie said as she jumped in the back with Yang.

"Ok, Lexie is she going to be ok? Please help her, I can't lose her. I promised Arizona I'd take care of her." I began to feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Sloan, get in the fucking truck and get us to the hospital, NOW!" Yang shouted at me. I shut the doors and ran around to the front of the squad jumping in the drivers seat. Captain Sheppard was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I called Meredith and let them know who we are bringing in. They are standing by for us and the PD is escorting us the whole way. Just go, Mark, she'll make it.' Capt said to me, as I was pulling away from the scene. As I drove all I could do was keep it together long enough to get her to the hospital. I was pulling in when I heard Yang yell something about losing her. I jumped out, following my best friend in the Trauma bay. I looked up and saw Blondie begining to run towards us. I started to lose it right there when she stopped suddenly and her face became pale white. I walked over to her grabbing her in my arms and we just cried together as we both watched the girl we loved slipping away.

**TRAUMA ROOM 2 September 21 9:43 a.m.**

"Ok, hang 2 units O Neg, type and cross match. Get a CBC, Chem 7, and ABG. I want films on her head, neck, chest and pelvis as well as her right arm and leg. Have CT standing by. Ultrasound now,...she's crashing! V-Fib charge to 300, everybody clear? Bailey was listening to the report from Cristina when Callie coded. She shocked her but there was no change.

"Push Epi and Atropine, and begin CPR."

Cristina jumped up and began pushing on the Latina's chest. She kept saying something about cooking, and dancing and Tequila.

"Stop CPR, Charge to 360, clear!" Bailey shocked Callie again, this time the monitored beeps began rapidly. "Ok, check pulse, good. Let's get going we need to see what's going on with her." Bailey leaned over to Callie's ear and said, "Don't be doing that again girl, I'm not having you die on my table."

Everyone worked quickly. Teddy walked into the room, and assessed her injuries.

"She has a Tension Pneumothorax, and collapse lung on the right side. Get me a decompression kit. Place a chest tube and lets get her up to the OR." Teddy grabbed the needle and pushed it into Callie's chest. Immediately a whoosh of air began to escape and the alarms on the monitor stopped going off.

"Ok, let's move her."

As Callie was wheeled out and down the hall Teddy went to her best friend to give her an update.

"Arizona, she has a lot of bleeding, her liver is lacerated, and more then likey her spleen as well. Bailey will perform a exploratory Laparoscopy and repair anything she finds. She had a tension pneumothorax which collapsed her lung on the right side as well as a flail segment, with 7 broken ribs. We decompressed her chest and placed a chest tube. She has multiple fractures to her ulna, radius and humerus, as well as her shoulder was dislocated again. Her femur and pelvis is fractured and Dr. Smith will repair all the Ortho Surgery. What has me concerned is she suffered a Cardiac contusion. We have to wait and see how she responds to everything. Her head CT was clear, so that's good news." Teddy was hugging Arizona, who was hysterical crying. Teddy, gave one last squeeze and went to the OR to assist in Callie's multiple surgeries.

Turning around one last time, Teddy saw the Trauma Bay begin to fill with firefighters. Mark took over hugging Arizona as the doors to the elevator opened, she nodded to Mark, who still was crying himself. Pushing the button to the OR floor Teddy, began to let a few tears go as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shadows Cast**

**Arizona POV**

I see my Calliope and I just can't believe it. I can't believeI'm hearing what I'm hearing. Wait, is Bailey saying she is crashing? I watch as they shock her lifeless body. How can this be happening. Why, why is this happening? I keep questioning over and over in my head. I feel Mark wrap his arms around me. I know I'm crying but I can't control anything anymore. I'm losing my reason for waking up in the morning, the woman who owns my heart and soul. I move to enter the Trauma room, but is blocked by Bailey, saying something about family, and not helping. I need to be with her. I need to tell her to fight, that I can't live without her, and she can have anything she wants, her job, kids...anything if she just comes back to me. Then Teddy is in front of me, describing all the injuries to Calliope, and I just can't breathe. I feel Teddy move away and Mark is there again. I still feel like this is all a dream. Then I'm in the waiting room, surrounded by all of these firefighters. Some I recognize, some I don't. Each come to me, comforting me, telling me if I need anything to call. It's been 4 hours and no one has come out to update me on Calliope's condition. As I reach my limit on patience, Meredith comes out.

"Arizona, she is stable for now. Bailey was able to control the bleeding, but not without Callie coding again. Teddy found a small tear to her Aorta and quickly repair that. Dr. Smith is just about finished setting her leg, but still has to place rods and pins into her arm. She will be in surgery a few more hours, go get some rest and I'll come get you when she is in recovery." Meredith finishes her update and squeezes my arm before walking away. I didn't know anyone was behind me until Mark spoke.

"Blondie, the Chief has notified Callie's family and they are flying in right now. They will get here by 7 tonight. The department is sending someone to pick them up at the airport. Have you called your family? It might do you some good to have someone here with you?"

"Ummm, no I..I haven't done anything. How could this happen Mark? I'm so lost right now. Why was I was so stupid? Fighting with her over this exact thing, now look at me. I'm a mess, I knew I should have just walked away," I was getting angry. Hell I was furious. How could I fall in love with a firefighter? Of all the dumbass things, after Danny died I picked up everything and tried to start a new life. Seeing his body come off the C-130 in Dover, 6 Marines carrying the flag draped coffin, I swore I would never feel like that again. I ran away from everything, trying to forget. Now here I am, holding on to someone who takes as many risks as Danny did. Fuck! I looked up to Mark with a puzzled look on his face not knowing what to do. I must have been pacing back and forth because his hands are up in a defensive manner.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault. She was on her way out, I left her to bring a guy out and the house came down, without warning. Arizona, I'm sooo sorry. I know I promised you I take care of her and I failed. I should have been with her. It should be me up there not her." Mark was wiping tears from his eyes, and I just couldn't listen to anymore. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Mark. It's not Calliope's either. She is going to be ok, she has to be ok. I'm going to ask her to marry me when she wakes up. I don't want to live another second without her. So she has to get better, cause we are going to have babies and chickens. Mark, do you hear me? She will make it."

I don't know where that came from. I just know that I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. I look up to see Mark smiling from cheek to cheek. I asked him, "What is that for?'

"Well, if your getting married then I'm going to be best man, and that means a huge bachelor party! Oh hell yes Blondie, she is going to make it."

Mark hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I lean into his ear and whisper "Mark, if she makes it, you can even have strippers, but don't go announcing just yet. I want her to say yes first." I wink at him and he grins nodding in agreement. I may not have initially cared for the man-whore, but he is starting to grow on me.

We sit down and I soon find myself drifting off to sleep on Mark's shoulder. My dreams are filled of Calliope in a beautiful wedding gown, walking towards me, when suddenly I'm shaken awake. Meredith is back, saying that Calliope is in recovery and I can go see her. I stand up and hug Meredith, thanking her so much. I turn and hug Mark, and then I'm running to see her. Before I reach the room I'm stopped by Bailey.

"Robbins, she looks real bad, but you need to go in there and talk to her. Let her know your there. She is going to have a long painful recovery. Torres is a fighter and she is in the fight of her life." Bailey grabs my hand, and continued. "You know I've known Callie for a lot of years. She doen't show her weakness to anyone, and when she wakes up, she will feel completely vulnerable. Your going to have to help her through it. Let her know it's ok to hurt and that she is surrounded by people who love her. She will try and shut you out, push you away. Don't let her Arizona, she needs you more than anybody."

I nodded at Bailey, and gave her a hug. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I'm not giving up on us, on her. As I walk into the room my breathe catches in my throat at the sight before me. Tears streaming down my face, I take the next step to the beginning of our new life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC. I ENJOY READING YOUR THOUGHTS VERY MUCH!

Chapter 11: Ghosts from the Past

Arizona walks into the room and the sight of Callie brings tears to her eyes. She has a ET tube from her mouth, and a ventilator to her left supporting her breathing. Multiple IV lines are hooked up to 3 pumps. Her leg and arm is bandaged with pins and rods jutting out. A large bandage covers her right cheek. She looks pale, and fragile, nothing like my strong, passionate lover. Arizona moves to her left side, grabbing her hand and sitting in the chair next to her. For hours she just sits, rubbing gentle circles into Callie's palm, whispering of her love and admiration. Soon she drifts off to sleep.

Callie looks around, distressed at not knowing her surroundings. She remembers something about a collapse and Mark yelling at her. Really the only thing that she can remember is Arizona. Those beautiful blue oceans, and that perfect dimpled smile. Turning around she is jolted to a stop. Standing before her is a sight she knows is impossible. It can't be him, she knows because she was there, she saw the coffin lowered, heard the bagpipes playing. George O'Malley can not be standing in front of her. If he is then that means only one thing, that she has died. No she couldn't of died, she refuses to leave Arizona. She doesn't understand what is happening. She tries to speak to George but he smiles and waves for her to follow him. Callie walks and suddenly she is back at the scene, on the day George died. He motions for her to come closer, and as she does, the days following play out like a movie scene in front of her.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home

Callie's POV July 4th

"What the hell!" I shouted as I turned over my shoulder to see the building crumble to the ground. Fire and smoke push out and screams of people fill the air. I rush over to Chief Webber and listen as he begining to take accountability.

"Attention all personnel on the fire ground, we have had a collapse, with 7 firefighters trapped and 3 little girls missing. I want all personnel not directly involved with the rescue operations to cease and form a manpower pool behind 2315."

I find Sloan, and Karev and we immediately go to the remains of the building. Listening while I move a large section of debris and there is a hand. I yell we found them. As we work, the pace is fast but steady and efficient. We recover 4 of the 7 men missing. They are all en-route to the hospital when Capt Sheppard comes over to me.

"Torres, I need to tell you something."

I see that his face is full of concern and sadness. Well everyone's face right now looks the same. Then he tells me that George is one of the 3 guys still missing. My mind is flooded with emotion. I begin to feel the tears fall down my cheeks, I turn to frantically search for him. After 2 hours, their bodies are found. The 3 firefighters are brought out, their bodies in a stokes basket, covered in the American Flag. Every single person on the scene stops and forms a human chain. As George is brought out, I help carry him to the ambulance. I ride with him in the back to the hospital. As we pull up, some of the ED staff are waiting outside including Arizona.

They open the back doors and I climb down. The staff take over and wheel George into one of the rooms. People are talking to me, but all I'm looking for is one face. I see her, those eyes streaked with dried tears. I didn't even think to call her to tell her I was ok. I was to consumed with finding the guys. She rushes over to me and throws her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her. I kiss her with everything I have, pouring all my emotions into the kiss. We finally pull back from each other, leaning our foreheads together.

The next 4 days are a blur. Getting things set for George's funeral. George's mother requested that I handle all the arrangements for his memorial and burial. The other firefighters service were yesterday. Arizona refused to attend both with me, but agreed to go today. I haven't really had time to see or talk to her about anything due to the amount of work it takes to plan a full honors firefighter funeral. I was putting my uniform back on when I feel Arizona wrap her arms around my waist.

"Calliope, you haven't said much, are you ok?" She is looking at me from the mirror.

"I'm ok, just trying to get through this. George and I didn't have a great marriage, but I still loved him. He was a great guy. I already miss him."

I feel myself getting upset and I pull away from Arizona and grab my tie. Clipping it into place, I put my jacket on, checking myself in the mirror on last time, I give Arizona a kiss on the cheek and leave. I just can't deal with questions right now from her.

We get to the church and I'm in formation next to Mark. The preacher is going through his sermon. I'm standing there with no emotion at all. Like a robot on autopilot. The procession to the cemetary is huge and long. By the time we are about to lower his casket off the engine, something catches my eye. I see a blonde streak from the corner of my eye. As I look over, I see Arizona running away towards the car. As I carry George to his final resting place, my thoughts are of Arizona leaving. Doesn't she know how hard this is for me. I needed her to be here and she left. I'm so pissed at her. The service concludes with the ringing of the bell for George's final alarm, and the bagpipes playing Amazing Grace.

George begins to speak to Callie. "Callie, don't you realize why she left?"

"No, after that she kind of became distant to me. I was very angry with her. We started fighting a lot. Arguing about my job, and not loving her enough, things like that." I say looking at the blonde running away.

We follow Arizona back to her car, and I see that she is crying, like, really crying and my heart is filled with longing to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. She picks up her phone and calls someone. As soon as she hears someone pick up on the other line she begins to ramble on about flags and coffins and something about not living through it again. Then I hear her day his name, the name she only spoke once, during a brief getting to know you date. Danny. The realization just hits me, she had to watch her brother come home from Iraq in a coffin. A flag draped coffin, with full honors.

"See Callie, she was scared of losing another person she loved like that. My funeral brought all of those memories back for her. She wanted to be there for you, but didn't know how to deal with all the emotions left unresolved after her brother." George explains.

"Why didn't she ever say anything? We could have talked about it, she is my person, my life. I can't live without her. My life was incomplete before her. Like a piece of a puzzle that was missing. I gotta go George, take me back to her." I'm yelling at him, but he grabs my hand and turns me around to see myself lying in a hospital bed. I'm on a ventilator and Arizona is there, she is talking to me, but I can't make out what she is saying.

"Callie, only you can decide to go back, and Arizona is the key. Follow her voice, let her lead you home. You've always been the strong one Callie but you can't do it without her." George smiles and hugs me.

"George, you know I love you right? But I need to go."

Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up (Before I come undone)  
Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)

(Bring Me to Life-Evanescence)  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Soul Searching

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life

Arizona's POV Present Day

I know that I've been asleep for a few hours. Dreaming of Callie and the events that led me to question our love, our relationship. Everything was going great, I was in love with her. Awesome, super, once in a lifetime love her. I remember back to St. Patrick's Day and the night I first told Callie I loved her. We were out at Joe's after the parade, and Callie had drank way too much. She was having a great time, smiling and dancing with Little Grey. My heart was over filled with love for this woman. I also knew the fear that her job created for me. She risked her life everyday for complete strangers and it scared me, the thought of losing her. I decided to ask Sloan if she was a good firefighter. He assured me she was and that he would look out for her. That combined with her reaction to seeing Mark convinced me, that I indeed loved her.

St. Patricks Day

"Mark, can I ask you a question?" I started. "Umm, this is difficult for me to ask you so please don't make any of your usual comments ok? I'm totally 100% in love with Calliope. Like butterflies, and kids, and marriage, in love with her. I haven't told her though because I am worried. You guys work in the most dangerous of professions. At first it wasn't a big deal, but now I find myself worrying sick everytime she goes to work. Is she a good firefighter? You're her partner, you spend most of your time with her. does she take too many risks? She tells me stories and all it does is reinforce this fear I have. I don't want to begin to think of a future with a woman who may not make it to the future.

"Blondie, Torres is one of the finest firefighters I know. I didn't think too much of her at first, being a woman and trying to do what I thought was a "man's" job, but she proved me wrong. She performs her job better than 90% of the guys. Of course there is a risk, but Callie does her best to avoid being in those circumstances. Plus she has me, and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her." He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, "Callie is in love with you too, she walks around on cloud nine, every single day. You are always on her mind, and I know because she gets this goofy grin. Talk to her about your fears. She'll listen and understand, but don't force her to choose between the job and you. It'll will tear her apart. I can promise you though, I will never let anything happen to her on my watch."

Mark leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek, just as Callie walked back with Lexie in tow.

"Sloan, get the hell away from my woman! I hit you with a brick!" Callie pushed Mark in his chest.

"Hey, you took my woman and was grinding with her on the dance floor, so I think it's only fair Blondie and I get to have a little fun." Mark winked at me and I began to giggle.

"Oh, you do, do you? Well I would say that if you like you famous Sloan smile to remain intact, don't kiss my girlfriend again." Callie joked.

I grabbed Callie by her shirt and pulled her close to my face, I whispered in Callie's ear, "Well after that dance with Lexie I do believe your station motto is Find'Em Hot and Leave'em Wet, and well I'm definitely hot and wet, so if you don't take me home right now, I may have to let Mark show me the Sloan method." I pulled back with this devilish grin. Suddenly Callie picked me up outta my chair and tossed me over her shoulder. Grabbing our purses, Callie called back to Mark, "Mark, take care of the bill, I'll settle up with you later." Then she smacked me on the ass and walked out, both of us giggling all the way.

She carried me out to the car, before setting me down and capturing my lips in a urgent kiss. We each fought for control until coming up for air.

"Want to try the Sloan method, eh? Well I have and I don't think it's comparable to the Torres Tornado!" Callie playfully nipped at my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, after that little show on the dance floor with Little Grey, I wasn't sure you were leaving with me. I had to keep my options open." I laughed until she bit down leaving me to yelp and knowing that would be mark later.

After a few more minutes of teasing, we jumped in the car and drove back to Callie's place. We couldn't keep our hands off each other during the elevator ride up. Making it to the door, Callie finally was able to get the key into the lock before I had her uniform shirt unbuttoned. God did she look absolutely fucking amazing in her uniform. It fit perfectly around her curves. There is just something about a uniform that drives me wild. She manages to kick the door shut before slamming me ino it, pinning me firmly between her and the door. The rest of the night was spent in blissful love making. Each of us pouring our emotions and feelings into bringing each other great pleasure. After our last climax, I laid with my head on her chest, hearing her heart beating.

Before falling into a restful slumber I whispered, "Calliope, I love you, I love you with all of my heart. I never knew that I could fall so hard for anyone, but I have for you."

"Baby, I love you too. Your the most beautiful, wonderful, sweetest, kindest, sexiest woman I have ever met. I love you with all of my heart too." Callie snuggles closer to me and places a kiss on my head. We lay in bed and just enjoy being with each other as we drift off to sleep.

Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead

I can feel someone shaking me awake. I stretch my arm and feel Calliope's hand in mine. I smile to myself before opening my eyes to find myself shocked awake. She is lying still hooked up to the machines and my mind races back to the past day's events. Tears begin to fall when I hear Callie's mother call my name once again.

"Arizona, dear we are here. Dr. Bailey updated us on Calliope's condition. She says she will be kept in a medically induced sleep for another day so that her body will be able to rest. Go get cleaned up and something to eat, Carlos and I will stay with her. You need your strength as well mija, go now and we'll see you in a bit." Callie's mother wraps me in a hug before leaving, her father follows me out of the room.

"Arizona, I know my daughter, she will pull through, but prepare yourself, she is not one to accept help easily." Carlos began. "She has always been a stubborn one since the day she was born. She never let anyone do anything for her. Stay with her Arizona. You make her happy. She is the happiest I have ever seen her. I know I didn't react the best way when she told me about you, but you are the best thing that has ever happen to her. You are part of our family now." He reaches out and pulls me into a hug, I return with tears still streaming down my face. He steps back and returns to Callie's bedside.

I go home, but it just doesn't feel right. I hurry and take a hot shower, letting the water rinse all the events away. I finish getting dressed and head back to the hospital. I stop and pick up food for myself and Callie's parents. On the way back I find Mark and Teddy sitting in the waiting room. I speak to them and they follow me back to Callie.

The next hours are spent with different people coming in and visiting with Callie. Her parents stayed for awhile before deciding to head to their hotel. Mark and the guys from the station came in and brought coffee for me. Teddy and Meredith stopped by to see how I was doing. Finally I was alone when I started to drift off to sleep again. Dr. Bailey woke me up a few hours later, and informed me that Callie was taken off the sedatives. Now it was up to Callie to fight to come back to me. I begin speaking to her, tell her of my love for her, and all the people who have been here waiting for her to wake up.

"Baby its time to wake up, I know your hurting but come back to me my love. I need you to open your eyes darling, fight for us baby, please just fight." I'm holding her hand, pressing my lips to her hand, praying for any sign.

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life

CALLIE'S POV

I'm running towards the voice. I can hear it but it seems so far away. It's so dark and cold here. The only thing I hear is the voice of my angel, my Arizona. Where is she, and why can't I find her? I continue to search, and slowly I can feel a pain begin to fill my body. Oh, god it hurts so much, but still my only thoughts are to find the voice that keeps me going. I see a light, and suddenly I'm running full force to the light, I feel the pain, but I also feel warmth and heat from the light. I reach the light and it's so bright. I try and close my eyes only to hear the voice louder now, and I open my eyes again. I can feel a stabbing pain all over my body, and its hard to breathe. I open my eyes again and I see them, my blue oasis. Those eyes that are staring at me, dripping tears. Oh no, please don't cry, I'm trying to speak but I can't, now I'm trying to get up but I can't move. I finally hear Arizona's words.

"Baby, oh baby, thank you so much, I love you, please just relax, I'm right here. Someone page Bailey! She is waking up!" Arizona is screaming

I hear other people in the room but I don't know who they are, I just keep looking at Arizona, who I can feel kissing my cheeks, holding my hand. I have no idea what is happening right now. I'm just looking into those blue eyes. Someone's voice is speaking above Arizona's. Something about tubes and needing to leave. Wait! No I don't want Arizona to leave. I squeeze her hand, so that she doesn't go.

"I'm not leaving her Bailey. She needs me right now, just pull the tube out." Arizona stated.

"Ok, Robbins. Callie, it's Dr. Bailey, your intubated right now, I need you to cough at the count of 3 so I can pull the tube, do you understand?"

I shake my head yes and at 3 I cough as hard as I can. Feeling the tube leave my throat I take a breath and begin coughing. After a few seconds I look for Arizona who is holding a cup with a straw in it. I take a sip of water and look over at the blonde who is just smiling as she cries.

"Ar-i-zo-na" I manage to whisper.

"Baby, I'm here. You gave me quite a scare. I'm never letting you go again, I love you Calliope." She is sobbing as she leans in and places a kiss on my lips 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Road to Recovery

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie woke up exactly 6 hours ago. 6 hours of doctors, her parents, the guys from the fire department, pretty much everyone coming to see her. All of which is nice but it doesn't leave much time for us. She only stays awake about 20 minutes every hour due to the pain medication. I haven't left her side at all. Even when she falls back asleep, I stay holding her hand, just in case she wakes up. I'm sitting watching the news when Mark comes back in with pizza.

"How's she doing Blondie?" Mark asks as he sits down.

"She was in a lot of pain the last time she was awake. She started to cry, and I tried to soothe her but I don't know what to do for her." I take a piece of pizza and lean back in my chair.

"She is a badass, pain is just a temporary thing. Once she gets used to it, she will be ok. Remember she still hasn't processed everything. I'm sure she has heard everything but it hasn't hit her yet. When it does I feel sorry for the nurses and doctors cause she is going to want to start rehab right away. Callie won't lay in bed long." Mark laughed.

We sit and talk for a while, about the station and different calls Callie has been on. Mark tells the stories with such passion, like he is reliving each tale. There is a sparkle in his eyes, the same one Callie gets when she recounts her day with me. I realize that being a firefighter is more then just a job to them, its a way of life. Like breathing and eating, firefighting is in their blood. They aren't the same person without the job. After a few hours Callie stirs a bit, finally asking for a drink.

"Hey Mark, you look like shit." Callie says as she looks at Mark. I give her a few sips of water.

"Torres, I can say the same about you, and it's your fault I look like this!" Mark teased.

"Oh, Mark at least I have an excuse and a sexy nurse waiting on me, what do you have except a cold shower waiting for you at home? Callie teased back.

I was so glad to see her go back and forth with Mark. I've been so scared she wouldn't be the same person. Until this moment, I had forgotten that today was her birthday. I'm not sure she is in the celebratory mood, so I decide that I'll hold off on my present to her until she is a little stronger.

"Hey Cal, Happy Birthday! I know this isn't how you pictured your birthday, but when your released from here, we are going out and celebrating." Mark gets up, and leans down placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. She smiles up at him, and says thank you, and turns to look at me.

"Mark, no this isn't how I imagined my birthday, but it's the best one I ever had." I look at Calliope with a puzzled expression as she continues. "Yesterday, before the fire, all I thought about was how to get you back. I wasn't whole without you Arizona. It was like going through life on auto-pilot, I wasn't complete. Then while I was unconscious I saw George and he showed me why you were pushing me away, because of Danny. Arizona, I'm sorry for everything, I don't want to lose you. Please don't ever shut me out again, I will give up being a firefighter and take a job as a Medic again. Anything so that we can be together." Callie cheeks had become wet from the tears streaming down her face.

"How about we worry about getting you stronger and back on your feet and then we can discuss your career choices? I'm so glad your here with me now, and no matter what I'll be right here beside you everyday." I lean over and kiss the brunette on the lips.

The next 2 weeks we fall into a routine. In the morning Calliope wakes up and I have breakast with her. I finally convinced Bailey its easier just to bring a cot into the room, because I wasn't sleeping anywhere else. After breakfast I would leave to shower in the attending's locker room while Callie gets her injuries checked by the nurses and the doctors make the rounds. I have returned to seeing patients and performing surgeries, but I always make sure to stop by her room during the day. We eat dinner with her parents and occasionally the guys from the fire station come by with dessert. Jackson Avery has been here on his days off, helping Callie adjust to her limitations. As time goes by Callie seems to slip into a depression. All I want to do is get her home, so we can move onto better things.

Finally Bailey discharges Callie from the hospital. She is acting very strange all morning. I try and get her to talk to me, but she keeps assuring me nothing is wrong. Her parents have returned to Miami, and Mark is setting up the apartment for Callie's homecoming. Everyone is there waiting for us to return, to welcome her home. I help her into the car, and we drive home. As I wheel her into the elevator, she takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Arizona, I know that you have been with me everyday in the hospital, but once I'm home, I want you to give me some space and time to adjust."

I can't believe what I just heard. It's like a red hot poker stabbing me in the heart. I fumble with the black box in my pocket. This isn't how we were supposed to be. My hands are shaking and I pull the emergency stop button and kneel beside her.

"Calliope, you know how much I love you. Your going to need some help for a little while. Plus during the day, I'll be at the hospital, so please don't say things like that." I know I'm trying not to freak out, but I can feel the tears building.

"I already have talked to Cristina and Lexie, they will help me. I need you to stop smothering me. I need you to let me work this out on my own. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I see it everytime you look at me. Poor Callie, she is so broken, she needs help...blah, blah, blah. I can't take it anymore. Just go home Arizona. I'll call you in a few days." Callie hits the button and the doors open.

She pushes herself towards the apartment, and when she reaches the door Mark opens it and yells "Surprise!"

I step into the hallway and look at Calliope, then to Mark who expression has now turned to a sideways glance. I hear the people mumbling and Calliope, turns to Mark and yells for everyone to get out of her apartment. People start exiting the apartment like rats abandoning a sinking ship. They pile into the elevator behind me, and as I hear the door shut Callie wheels past Mark into the apartment. I follow behind because there is not a chance I'm leaving yet.

"Calliope, what is wrong with you? I don't look at you like that and you know it. Your just having a bit of depression and trying to push me away won't help with that. I won't let you do this. I'll leave for tonight, but I'm coming back in the morning."

I turn and leave her, tears streaming down my face. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know I'm not losing her again.  



	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I ADDED 3 CHAPTERS TODAY...JUST CAUSE I WAS STUCK INSIDE BECAUSE OF THE SNOWPOCLAPALYSE...SO ENJOY. ANY REVIEW ARE WELCOME AND WILL FEED MY TINY EGO AND CAUSE ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS FASTER.**

Chapter 14: Returning to Service

6 MONTHS LATER

Callie has been going to therapy everyday. Her hardware was removed from her arm and leg a month ago and she was been making great progess at rehab. After that first night home, Callie couldn't sleep without Arizona and broke down, calling her before nights end to come home. Arizona came back and since that night, never has left Callie's side. Sure there were moments of frustration, but they always worked through them, together. Tonight, Mark and the gang are meeting at Joe's for the first time since Callie's injuries.

CALLIE'S POV

I'm really excited to go out tonight. Its been a tough couple of months since getting out of the hospital. I've been working really hard at my rehab, attempting to recover so I can get back to work. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with either. Arizona has gone above and beyond these months. She has stood by me, even after I told her I didn't want her here. She stayed when the pain was unbearable, and the depression was at its worst. She held me, comforted me, supported me, and nurtured me back to where I am now, able to use crutches to get around, and going out tonight hanging with our friends. I'm sitting on the bed watching her get dressed after her shower. I love watching her while she dresses. I gaze over her perfect breasts, and beautiful behind. We haven't had sexy time since I was hurt, mostly because Arizona's fears of hurting me. I have attempted numerous times to dispell her fears but to no avail. Tonight though, I have a plan to get Arizona drunk, and take complete advantage of her. Doesn't she understand what she does to me? I'm going insane trying not to throw her down on the bed right now. Control yourself, I keep repeating over and over in my head.

"Babe, seriously hurry up, we were supposed to meet them 20 minutes ago!" I said while she went to change her shirt once again. She is adorable when she is indecisive about what to wear.

"Calliope, I don't know what to wear, I like my blue sweater, but I don't like getting hot." Arizona calls out from the closet.

"If I remember correctly, the last time we all were at Joe's you were hot and wet" I answered getting up and manuvering myself to lean on the closet doors. "Darling, you look beautiful in whatever you wear, especially when your wearing nothing. Just put the blue shirt on and let's go, I need a drink!"

"Ok, but Calliope, your still on crutches and I don't think it's a good idea to drink too much. After all I can't carry you home."

"Mark can." I say as she finishes getting ready and I place a kiss on her lips. She quickly returns to finish getting ready. We finally head over to Joe's and find that everyone is already there. Mark sees us coming in and smiles broadly at us.

"Torres, Blondie! I thought I was going to have to send a search party for you." He comes over and places a kiss on my cheek as well as Arizona's. I'm really happy that she has accepted him as a friend. Between the two of them I don't think I would of had such a great recovery.

"Sloan, didn't I warn you before about kissing my woman?" I give him a punch in the arm as he pulls out my chair for me.

"I was saying hello, Cal. Jeez, wasn't like we used tongue!"

I say hello to the rest of the group. Lexie is sitting next to Mark. He smiles seductively at her as he sits down. Cristina and Owen are now together and they wave. Korev and his new girlfriend Izzy Stevens are sitting together, Meredith and Capt Sheppard are next to them. Even Bailey came out tonight. We all sit and Mark order our drinks. I grab Arizona's hand and bring it to my lips and place a gentle kiss to it. She smiles at me, and I just melt. I can't wait to get her home.

"So Callie, how is rehab going? I hope to have you back on the crew soon. The meals at the station have been really horrible, I think I've lost weight." Capt Sheppard laughs as he points to his stomach.

"Well sir, I'm hoping in another 2 weeks to be off these damned crutches and begin weight training. I really am looking forward to getting back soon." I say as I look over to Arizona who is looking down at her feet.

I know that we haven't discussed my returning to work yet, but even after everything I can't imagine doing anything else. I miss the rush, the guys, the smells. It's like I lost a piece of myself and I need it back to feel whole again. I squeeze her hand, getting her to look up at me. As I smile at her, I convey in my eyes that we will talk about it later. She nods and smiles back. The night continues with everyone making small talk. Arizona seems to be drinking faster then usual, especially after Captain's remarks to me. This of course is exactly my plan. She is laughing and finally seems to be enjoying herself. After several more drinks and Mark dancing with Arizona and Lexie, they all come back to the table.

"Callie, when your back up on your feet, we are going dancing at this new club downtown." Lexie said, before downing her drink.

"Most definitely, we will dance the night away. I can't wait to have you up and moving again." Arizona smiled at me.

I reach under the table and start caressing her leg. Slowly I move my hand up to inside her thigh. She glances up, meeting my eyes with a hint of longing. This is the moment I have been waiting for weeks. I smile a big grin and Mark catches on. He grabs Lexie's hand and makes his way over to me. Leaning in he kiss my cheek and whispers, "Good Luck Torres!" They say goodbye to Arizona and make their way out. I continue my mission of arousing Arizona hoping that she gets the hint I'm ready to go, in everyway.

Arizona slowly rose from her seat, the back of her knees pushing the chair away as she reached her full height and took a halting step toward Callie. "Really," she breathed, raising her hand to tenderly cup the brunette's face, her heart skipping a beat as she felt Callie relax into her touch. She stared, transfixed as Callie's eyes fluttered closed as she softly caressed her cheek. So beautiful. She used her touch on the brunette's jaw to gently lower herself onto Callie's lap, pulling her closer, to hold her close as she tenderly captured the soft lips she'd been dreaming about with her own.

Callie's eyes rolled back in her head at that first press of lips, unable and unwilling to stop the groan of pleasure that escaped her as she tangled her hands into Arizona's shirt and pulled her close her body responding almost embarrassingly fast to the blonde's touch.

Arizona sighed happily as she felt Callie respond so eagerly to her kiss, literally purred when she felt Callie's tongue tentatively lingering over her lower lip seeking entrance. She wasted no time allowing her to deepen the kiss, and moaned when she felt that first electric touch of a tongue shyly stroking her own. She felt her nipples stiffen almost painfully as the kiss grew more heated, more demanding, more passionate; felt her panties flood with arousal as Callie's hips pressed up needfully into her own.

Callie was the first to pull back from the kiss, gasping and wincing slightly at the effort to breathe. "Wow," she whispered, leaning in to rest her forehead against the blonde's, the pain in her growing weak at the sight of lust darkened eyes staring back at her.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned, a soft smile tweaking her lips as she pulled back to press a soft adoring kiss to the brunette's forehead, a happy bubble of laughter escaping her as she pressed her lips to that smooth delicate expanse of skin.

"What?" Callie breathed somewhat self-consciously.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I've just been waiting quite a long time for that kiss; forgive me for feeling a bit giddy right now."

"A while, huh? Well I thought you were becoming a nun!" Callie smirked, untangling her hands from Arizona's shirt to grasp her hand, shyly twining their fingers together as she pulled her in for a soft adoring kiss.

"Yes. Quite. A. While, you know I didn't want to hurt you." Arizona breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as she reveled in the sensations coursing through her body.

Callie stared at the woman before her, awed by her beauty and the soft contented smile lighting her face. She looked down at their joined hands and felt her heart skip a beat. Mine. She raised her free hand to tenderly brush the pad of her thumb across Arizona's kiss swollen lips, a fresh wave of arousal rolling through her body as the blonde's tongue darted out between parted lips to taste her.

"Goddamn," she moaned breathlessly. "I want you."

Arizona eyes flashed open and a delightfully wicked smile lit her face as she asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any pain?"

Callie chuckled. "Mmm," she leaned in to press another kiss to Arizona's delicious lips. "You have no idea the pain that I've been in trying not to rip your clothes off and fuck your brains out. If you don't take me home and fuck me right now Arizona, I might just have to call Mark!"

"Well," Arizona sighed dramatically, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "then I guess I'd better take you to bed. Cause I would kill him if he touched you."

"Yes." Callie agreed, Arizona tugging gently on her hand and leading her up out of her chair. "I think I most definitely need to take you to bed."

Both woman make their way out and quietly enjoy the ride home. Arizona helps Callie out of the car, rubbing her hands around her backside. Callie manages to pull Arizona in for another passionate kiss before hobbling to the elevator. Arizona keeps her arm around Callie for the elevator ride, making sure not to cause the Latina to lose her balance. They enter the apartment and shut the door heading towards the bedroom. Arizona helps Callie to the edge of the bed, discarding her jacket in the process.

Arizona noticed the way the Latina's previously molten chocolate eyes had cooled; no longer heated and wanting, they were now clouded with shyness and insecurity.

"Are you okay?" Arizona whispered, closing the distance between them and tenderly cupping the brunette's proud jaw between her hands.

Callie closed her eyes and relaxed into Arizona's touch, a small sigh of contentment escaping her lips as the blonde's thumbs began caressing her cheeks.

Callie opened her eyes to capture Arizona's gaze. "Yes," she breathed into waiting lips that were mere centimeters from her own.

Arizona smiled and moaned low and deep at the brunette's affirmation as she looked up at her through hooded lust filled eyes. She leaned in closer, closing the distance between their lips until they were only a inch apart, somehow finding the control to stop herself just shy of Calliope's lips that she was so desperate to taste again.

"Can I ," she whispered.

Callie moaned softly. "Kiss me."

Those two words were all the encouragement that Arizona needed. She wasted no time closing that small distance separating her from Callie, her lips hungrily claiming the brunette's as her own the very moment her plea had been whispered.

Arizona moaned as she felt the brunette's hands slide around her waist to pull her in closer, felt her heart speed with adrenaline as those firm decisive hands began slowly roaming her back, rubbing, grabbing, kneading every inch of flesh they were able to reach. She literally growled with need when Callie's hands slid over her ass to grasp her and pull her in closer, her hips eagerly pushing into the brunette seeking more contact.

Callie answered Arizona's wordless pleas with her own reverberating moans, her body responding wonderfully to the press of the blonde's hips against hers as she tightened her grip on Arizona's ass to pull her in even tighter. Balancing on one leg she fell deeper into the kiss, hypnotized by the feeling of the blonde's lips moving against her own, by the feeling of the woman in her arms rubbing against her, arching into her touch. More enchanting that the physical sensations were the sounds escaping Arizona. She'd never imagined the blonde to be so vocal and Callie found the gasps, groans and moans escaping her entirely captivating. It had been so long since she had heard these beautiful sounds. She needed more of this woman pressed up against her. Needed to touch more of her, to taste more of her.

Arizona whimpered pathetically when Callie's lips left her own, the needful cry turning into a low growl of pleasure as those lips began kissing their way down her neck. She turned her head as the brunette's mouth trailed slowly south, wantonly offering more flesh, wordlessly begging for more.

"God yes," Arizona moaned as Callie's lips hovered above her pulse point.

Callie smiled as Arizona's encouraging moan caressed her soul, the pleasured sound making her own heart race as she began to lick, nip and suck at the blonde's neck and her hands slid up over Arizona's hips, and across her stomach to gently slide over and capture her breasts.

Arizona moaned loudly at this bolder touch, eagerly arching her back and pushing herself harder into Callie's hands.

Callie pressed one last kiss to the sensitive flesh on the blonde's neck before she began kissing her way back up to recapture Arizona's lips in a searing kiss. She poured herself into the kiss as she roughly palmed and gently massaged the blonde's breasts.

Already dizzy with pleasure, Arizona felt her knees buckle slightly when Callie's thumbs brushed tentatively over her nipples. "Fuck, Callie," she gasped.

She felt Callie smile against her lips as she moved her thumbs back over that same path, heard the brunette chuckle when she reflexively twitched again under her touch.

"Don't be a tease Callie," she growled, unable to stop smiling herself as she again felt the brunette's thumbs stroke over her sensitive tips.

"You have been nothing but a tease for the past few months," Callie murmured as she dropped her hands to the hem of Arizona's shirt. "May I ?" she whispered as she tentatively tugged at the expensive fabric.

"Yes," Arizona sighed.

Callie groaned softly as she slowly slid the smooth fabric up over Arizona's head, literally moaned as she watched the blonde take a step back and remove her own bra. It was, hands down, the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Jesus Christ," the brunette moaned as she reached out to bring Arizona closer so she could capture a perfect pink nipple between her teeth.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned as Callie began sucking and nipping against her. "Fuck," she breathed as she felt the brunette's free hand cover her other breast and immediately begin pinching and rolling her painfully engorged nipple.

"You are so beautiful, I have so missed this" Callie growled, replacing her mouth with her hand so she could kiss Arizona soundly.

Arizona smiled into the kiss and quickly reached down to lift the brunette's shirt off over her head, her movements so precise that Callie's bra hit the ground seconds after her shirt.

"That's better," she whispered, pausing a moment to allow her eyes to hungrily rake the brunette's lithe figure before she lowered her hands to Callie's trim waist to gently lower her onto the bed.

Once Callie was sitting on the edge of the bed Arizona leaned in to kiss her softly, carefully applying enough pressure into the kiss to push her back onto the mattress. She pulled back to find Callie looking up at her with flushed cheeks and parted kiss swollen lips, but it was the brunette's eyes that had her breath hitching in her throat. They were dark and hungry, twin pools of desire full of liquid sex and promises. She was making sure there was no pain in those brown pools.

"Are you going to leave me here alone or are you going to join me?" Callie murmured, a small smile tweaking her lips as she laid on the bed and watched Arizona stare at her.

Arizona chuckled lightly and licked her lips as she leaned down to kiss Callie tenderly as her fingers deftly flipped open the button on her pants.

"Oh," Callie murmured as she realized what, exactly, the blonde was planning.

Arizona smiled at the way Callie relaxed into the mattress and allowed herself to be undressed. Nimble fingers slowly slid to grasp her zipper, carefully applying just the lightest touch against the brunette's mound as she pulled it down to its base. She traced random patterns on the small exposed patch lingerie causing Callie's hips to buck slightly into her before she wrapped her fingers around both the waistband of her pants and her panties gave them a gentle tug.

Callie groaned and eagerly lifted her hips enough to allow Arizona enough room to slide the pants down and pull them off, taking care not to cause pain. She could feel the weight of the blonde's gaze sliding up her exposed legs stopping to trace her fingers over the scars, and settling at her very center, could see the way Arizona sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to bite it as she openly stared at her naked form. When the blonde looked up her gaze was hungry. Callie sucked in a quick breath and tried to sit up to help Arizona undress, but was stopped mid-motion by a sly smile and a huskily whispered, "No."

Callie stared, transfixed, as Arizona slowly ran the fingers of her right hand over the top of her pants, back and forth, back and forth, for what seemed like an eternity before dipping down to flip open the button and push the material over her lucious hips. Callie watched the pants slide down past the blonde's hips but stopped tracking the fabric to stare at the beautiful figure standing before her, only the smallest piece of black lace left covering Arizona's flawless expanse of ivory skin.

Callie licked her lips as she watched the blonde's breasts sway slightly as she kicked off her pants, felt her stomach clench in anticipation as Arizona's fingers began slowly trailing over the top of her panties, felt a flood of arousal settle between her legs as she watched that last scrap of fabric fall to the ground leaving Arizona perfectly exposed.

"Beautiful," she observed softly, noting the way the blonde's cheeks flushed slightly in pleasure at the complement.

Arizona carefully lowered herself onto the mattress beside Callie, capturing the brunette's lips in a soft kiss as she carefully molded herself against her uninjured side.

Callie sighed into the kiss as she felt the delicate weight of Arizona's breast settle atop her own, groaned softly as she felt the blonde's fingers begin dancing up her stomach to palm her possessively.

When Arizona's thumb brushed over her nipple she broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise which caused the blonde to giggle softly before recapturing her lips. Callie rolled into the other woman, pulling her closer as she slid her left thigh between Arizona legs to press into her center.

"Mmm," she moaned softly as her leg came into contact with the blonde's wet folds.

Arizona moaned and pushed herself harder onto the brunette's thigh, her hips rocking slowly in time with their kisses. She trembled under Callie's touch as the brunette's hand trailed over her hip, groaned softly when she felt Callie's fingers slide over her mound to dip into her center.

"You feel so good," Callie whispered as she trailed her fingers through the blonde's arousal.

"Yes," Arizona groaned, her hips bucking violently when a wandering finger brushed over her swollen clit. "Yes," she hissed as she felt two fingers slowly fill her.

"Oh my God, you are so wet Babe," Callie murmured, pressing her forehead into Arizona's as she began slowly pumping her fingers into the blonde.

She felt Arizona's hips begin to move counterpoint to her thrusts as she increased the force and tempo of her steady plunge and retreat inside the blonde, felt the way Arizona was getting that much closer as she alternated scissoring and curling her fingers on each stroke. She leaned down and kissed her slow and deep as she moved her thumb over to gently circle her clit.

Balanced so precariously on the brink, it was that final touch that shoved Arizona over the edge, moaning into her lover's kiss as she was rocked into orgasm.

Callie smiled and stilled her thumb against the blonde as she slowed her thrusts and allowed Arizona to ride out her orgasm, tenderly removing her fingers as she felt the last spasm roll through her body.

Arizona opened her eyes to the sight of Callie smiling affectionately down at her and to the feeling of the brunette's damp fingers tracing indistinct patterns on her stomach. "Mmm," she moaned contentedly, tilting her head to kiss Callie softly.

Callie sighed and ran her hand up to palm the blonde's breast as she deepened the kiss which caused Arizona to chuckle and slide her own hand up to cover the brunette's and pull it away.

"What?" Callie murmured, her eyes hooded as she blindly searched for the lips she had been kissing.

Arizona smiled and pressed an adoring kiss to the brunette's lips. "My turn," she purred, gently pushing against Callie to get her to roll onto her back.

Callie groaned softly and allowed Arizona to move her back onto the bed, her jaw going slack as she felt the blonde begin laying soft kisses down her neck toward her breasts. She swore loudly as she felt a wet warm heat surround her nipple and hissed when Arizona began sucking greedily against her.

It was too much. Too much. "Fuck Arizona," she moaned. "So close," she practically sobbed, already so close from making love to blonde.

Arizona looked up and let the hard dark nipple fall from her lips with a wet pop. "Okay," she whispered, blowing softly against the wet flesh and pressing one last kiss to the pert nubbin.

"Mmm yes," Callie groaned as she felt Arizona begin to slide down her body, felt the tip of the blonde's tongue trace an unwavering line down her stomach and over her mound as she moved to where Callie so desperately needed her.

Arizona paused, taking in the sight of Callie's scars. Placing gentle kiss along them, Callie suddenly became shy, trying to cover herself and single tear falling from her eye. Arizona cupped the Latina's chin and spoke softly. "Baby, these scars are just a reminder of how much I love you, and how brave, and strong you are. You never have to hide them from me. I find each one beautiful."

Arizona settled herself between the brunette's legs and closed her eyes as she breathed in the deeply intoxicating scent of Callie's arousal, wrapping herself in the heady aroma of her lover's need before adoringly lowering her mouth to run her tongue slowly through slick folds.

Callie's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Arizona turn her full undivided attention to her clit; the feeling of the blonde's tongue running soft and rough, slow and fast, over that sensitive bundle of nerves coupled with the sight of Arizona's head moving slowly, tenderly, between her legs pushed her to the very edge so that it took one, two, three more broad strokes from a flattened tongue against her to throw her literally screaming over the edge.

"Fuuucccckkkk Arrrr-iii-zzzz-ooo-nnn-aaaa!"

Arizona smiled against Callie's folds and pressed one last kiss to that sensitive flesh before sliding up the length of the brunette to kiss her tenderly.

"Wow," Callie husked throatily.

"Mmm," Arizona agreed, reaching down to pull a blanket back up over them.

"Wow," Callie repeated herself. "We need to do that again," she grinned goofily.

"Yes," Arizona chuckled, pulling Callie in tighter, enjoying the feeling of holding the brunette in her arms. "But, for now I'd just like to hold you if you don't mind."

"Mmm," Callie sighed as she relaxed into the blonde's embrace. "Okay," she smiled, pressing a kiss to Arizona's lips and slowly running her hands over the blonde's smooth skin. "But we really need to do that again."

"Mmm," Arizona murmured, leaning in to rest her forehead against Callie as her body once again began to respond to the brunette's touch. "Perhaps you're right. We have the rest of our lives, baby. I love you so much."

Both woman settled into a restful slumber, enjoying the feel of skin against skin. Both enjoying the matching heartbeats of their true love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: HOT SPOTS

Arizona's POV 11 MONTHS AFTER CALLIE'S INJURIES

There's something about you I want to rescue I don't even know you So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical I'm painfully logical You're tragic and beautiful And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Today is the day. I've know for a while now that she would be returning to work at the fire department, but I have avoided thinking about this day. Callie has been so wonderful these past few months. After everything we have been through, she still amazes me every single morning I wake up. I'm just laying here watching the beautiful woman lightly snore after hours of passionate love making. We have each done our share of side-stepping the conversation that needs to take place about her career. I know that my fears are something that I should be discussing with her, but I don't want to ruin our bubble we have created. When she first told me that within the month, she would be cleared to return to duty, I quickly changed the subject and distracted her with sexy time. Anytime she would attempt to bring up the subject, I would use her obvious weakness for me, to avoid popping the "bubble." The past 2 month she returned to the station on light duty, restricted to educating the kids about fire safety and generating reports for Capt Sheppard. Even though she was happy to be back at the station, the light that used to surround her when she was there had disappeared. Anytime the guys would go on a run, she would become depressed and wasn't herself at home. I know she has missed being on full duty, but I still have all of my fears of losing her again The alarm goes off and Callie rolls over towards me.

"Hmm, your doing it again."

"Doing what?" I lean over and place a kiss on her lips. She snakes her arm around my neck and soon we both need to come up for air.

"You were watching me sleep again. You only do that when something is on your mind, so spill it." She is giving me her squinty eyes.

Instead of answering I attempt to kiss her again but she pulls away. I think she is on to my little charade.

"Arizona, I know that your trying to avoid talking to me about going back to full duty. You always distract me with sexy time whenever I bring up the subject. Now tell me what is on your mind.' She sits up in bed and pulls me into a hug.

"Calliope, you know that while I appreciate your passion for firefighting, it still scares the hell out of me. I almost lost you, and just the thought of you being in harms way causes me great worry. I'm not asking you to give up your career. Just understand that this is hard for me. I know firefighting is a part of who you are, and I don't want to change you, but I will always remember the fear I felt that day." I begin to cry softly into her chest. She wraps me up tighter and speaks.

"Babe, I know you're afraid. There isn't a moment that goes by that I wish that day didn't happen. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to come back to you everyday. I just can't walk away from this. I need to know I can still do this job. I love it and miss it so much. I feel like a part of me is missing. You don't understand how hard it was for me these past weeks not being able to jump on the truck. It sucked really bad. I have to do this Arizona, I have to go back."

She tips my head up so that we are looking into each others eyes. She has unshed tears in her chocolate pools. We kiss again and she goes into the shower to get ready. It's my day off so I just lay back down and drift off to sleep. I awake a few hours late to a note with a rose by the bed.

Arizona,

You looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you. I am working a 24 hour shift, so I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Please stop worrying about me, I promise you I'll always return.

Yours forever my love,

Calliope

I read the note and begin to smile. I lay in bed a few more mintues before shuffling out to the kitchen for some coffee. Since Cristina moved in with Owen last month, its been quieter. I start to sip my coffee when I turn on the TV and see that there has been a fire in a Senior aprtment complex downtown. Immdeiately I begin to worry and my thoughts are of Calliope. What if she is hurt again. What am I going to do without her. No no no, this just isn't going to work. I hop in the shower and decide that I need to see Calliope, at least to ease my own mind.

Callie's POV

Who's going to save you When the stars fall from your sky And who's going to pull you in When the tide gets too high Who's going to hold you When you turn out the lights I won't lie I wish that I Could be your superman tonight

When I woke up to Arizona watching me sleep, I figured out that she was avoiding talking to me about returning to work. I know that she has fears, but I refuse to let that affect me proving to myself and everyone that I can still perform the job. After getting showered and dressed for work, I came out to find her sleeping with her arms wrapped around my pillow. I leave her a note with the rose I picked up yesterday and make my way to the station. When I walk in, Mark is finishing the truck check. I go over to my locker and set my stuff down, taking a few moments to check my gear.

"Torres, so how's it feel to be back to work?"

"It's great Mark, it's been a really long time."

'Well I know I'm glad your back, I miss my partner."

He comes over and pats me on the back. I make my way up to the Captain's office, as I knock I hear him say come in.

"Hey Capt, just wanted to tell you I was back." I said as I sit down across from him.

"Callie, it's good to have you back. As you know we had Avery assigned over here TOD until you returned but there is another matter that needs to be addressed." Capt Sheppard started. "Before you were injured you asked to be trained as a Chauffer, correct?"

I nod at him, remembering the request.

"Well the training begins next week and if your still interested, I'll send you."

"Yes sir, I'm still interested. Thank you."

I leave his office and know that I have done the right thing for Arizona and I. Driving the rig will put me in less risky situations less often. My plans are coming together, I just hope before Arizona freaks out too much. I return downstairs for our usual training seesion when the alarm sounds for a call. As I put my turnout gear on for the first time since being hurt, a wave of fear and excitement hits me. I jump in next to Mark and listen while we drive there. It's a Senior complex, and everyone is out. It's just a shake and bake...a fire that just needs to be put out. I breathe a sigh of relief as we pull up on scene and are given orders to assist in ventilation. I make my way up the ladder and cut a hole in the roof. As I'm looking over the side of the building I begin to feel someone is watching me. I know this feeling, it's one I get when only a certain blonde Doctor is staring at me.

"Mark, get over here." I call to Mark who casually walks up beside me.

"What's up?"

"Arizona is somewhere around here."

"Why is she here? Did you see her? " He questioned

"I don't know why she is here, but I'm guessing she heard it on the news and is checking up on me."

"Awww, your little woman is making sure that her whittle woman is ok." He laughs and punches me in the arm.

I actually began getting pissed off, until I see her standing by a group of the residents helping them with blankets and such. She is so adorable helping out even when she is here spying on me. Even though I know I should be mad, I also know she needed to see that I was ok doing this job. After we finish securing the roof, I make my way back down the ladder and help break down the hoses. I take my jacket off, leaving my helmet and bunker pants on. After about 20 minutes, I sneak up behind Arizona who was searching for me. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean into licking her ear down to her neck.

"Can I help you with something?" I playfully ask. She blushes bright red at being caught.

"Umm, I, I just was passing by and thought I see if anyone needed help." She tries and cover but she just hangs her head. I turn her to look at me, and cupped her face in my hands.

"Baby, I know you needed to make sure I was o.k. You were afraid, and I understand that, but trust me, I'm really good at my job. What happened was a fluke." I kiss her lips and pull away before it gets heated.

"You looked really hot up there in your gear. I do believe I should come visit more often." She grins and shows her dimples.

"Honey, you can visit the station anytime, but please the scenes are dangerous enough, and you being here distracts me." I give her a hug as I hear Mark say we were released.

"Come back to the station and have dinner with us. I'm cooking dinner."

We say goodbye and I jump back onto the truck. All the guys give me shit about Arizona checking up on me, but I just shrug them off. I know she needed to be there. She comes to dinner and everyone is having a great time eating and sharing stories with Arizona. I'm very happy the guys all love her. After a couple of hours we get another run this time a Motor Vehicle Crash with entrapment. I kiss Arizona, and assure her I'll be ok. She watches as we pull out and all the guys lean out blowing her kisses. I just laugh and smile at how grateful I am to be here.

If somebody sent you An angel to save you What would you tell him to turn him away

That your heart don't break That your lips don't kiss That life is just a lie That heaven don't exist?

LYRICS SUPERMAN TONIGHT BY BON JOVI

Arinona's POV 1 month later

If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you

I still hold onto the letters you returned I swear I've lived and learned

It's 4:03, and I can't sleep Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea If I drown tonight, bring me back to life Breathe your breath in me

I'm lying in bed and it's been 2 days since I've seen Calliope. She said something about training and having to go away, and it's been hell here without her. She calls everyday but after the fight we had last week about her job, I'm afraid I'm losing her. She was on a fire and I was at work when I was paged to the ED for burn victims. 4 children from a house fire were coming in and I could feel a knot in the pit of my stomach. I knew Calliope would be at the fire and when I got to the ED I heard that some of the firefighters got hurt. My mind started to race and I was unable to foucs on my patients. After a half hour I had enough and began blowing up her cell phone. 2 hours later she called me back and I basically ripped her head off. I didn't mean to but I was so scared that something happened I couldn't control myself. When she got home the next day she told me that I had to chill out and if I couldn't then maybe we needed a break. Since then she has been working a at training. So here I lay wondering where she is and how I can ever really come to terms with the dangers of her job. I don't want to lose her.

Callie's POV

If you only knew how many times I counted All the words that went wrong If you only knew how I refuse to let you go Even when you're gone

I don't regret any days I spent Nights we shared or letters that I sent

I'm lying in my bunk, thinking of Arizona. she is so amazing and wonderful and I can't wait til tomorrow. She has been extra edgy since the fifre the other day. I know that she flipped hearing about the other guys getting hurt and I didn't call her right away. We fought all night but it kind of has worked in my favor. She has no idea what is in store for her tomorrow. She believe I off on a training seminar. I've used the last 2 days putting all the final pieces together, with the help of Mark and the guys of course. I hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow. I want everything to be perfect when I finally propose to Arizona.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Operation Engagement Barbie For the past week Callie and Arizona have been tip-toeing around each other. For Callie its because she has planned everything down to the last detail on the impending question. For Arizona, it's because she blew up at Callie for her job again the other night. Callie told Arizona that she had some training to complete at a the National Training Academy in Emmitsburg. She used this excuse so she could finish setting everything up. Arizona continued at work, and in a constant distracted state. Teddy noticed and assured Arizona that everything would work out. After all Callie's birthday was Saturday and she would be home by then. Arizona still worried that Callie's job would always be a huge hurdle for her personally. How was she going to finally put to rest all of her fears and start the rest of her life with the woman she loved?

Callie's POV

Today is the day. It's a gorgeous fall afternoon. I'm rushing around making phone calls and making sure that everyone's flight got in on time. I'm supposed to be home by 4pm to get changed for the evening. Arizona is working a double shift. She has no idea of the preparations I have made. After she showed up on the fire scene at the Senior complex last month I made up my mind that I was going to ask Arizona to marry me. I went and shopped around until I found the perfect 1 carrot pear shaped diamond ring with 2 rubies on either side. I called her father and asked his permission to marry his daughter. He was very happy to know that we would be taking the next step. Next I called my parents. After calming my mother down and assuring her she could help plan the wedding, my father gave me his blessing. Until that point I still wasn't sure how I was going to propose. Then Chief Webber told me that I had been promoted and it hit me. It was the perfect setting, one year after I got hurt, with everyone who means anything to me, and I would have to have the reason Arizona and I met be there. So the past month was getting all the pieces together, talking to each of the key players so that Arizona would be totally surprised. Plus being promoted to Chauffer of the Company, should solve her fears of my job. As I walk into the apartment my phone begins to ring.

"Hey baby, I missed you. I'm glad to be back. I have to finish up my shift here at the station. So what have you been up to the past couple days?"

"You know, just working and thinking about you. Do you know how much I miss you when your not here? I can't sleep without you." She says.

I can hear her pouting through the phone. We briefly describe our last few days but I cut her short saying I have to go finish a truck check. I make sure she is going to be waiting in the ED for me at 6pm, so that we can go to Joe's for my birthday celebration. She said she will see me then and we hang up. I quickly dial Mark and it rings twice before he picks up.

"Hey Cal, how's Operation EB going?"

"It's good, she has no idea. She will be waiting in the ED at 6pm. So make sure your not late, and that your in full dress uniform. Is everything set up with Lt Hunt?" I asked

"Yep, he has his guitar and Kepner has her brother's sound equipment set up on the truck. I must say Torres, I never pegged you for a sappy romantic, you know being all badass firefighter chick."

"Mark, I want to make sure Arizona knows how much I love her and that she will remember this moment forever. It's gotta be perfect. So did Capt speak to Lily's mom?"

"Oh, yeah she thought is was so cute and will be bringing Lily to the station at 5:30. The roses will be here by 5 and the truck is all washed up and ready to go. So hurry the hell up and get yourself looking hot for your big night." Mark hurried off the phone.

I know everything is set. I rush into the shower and finish getting dressed just as its 5pm. I make sure I look as good as I can in my uniform. All my award pins are straight, my badges are polished and my hair is pulled up into a bun. I make my way to the firehouse when I hear Cristina calling my name.

"Yo Callie, we are here. What the hell am I doing again?' She walks over to me with her usual pleasant demeanor.

"Cristina, you and Lexie will drive your rig to Mercy Grace, calling in that you have a possible surgical pediatric patient. When you pull in the guys will be lined up in formation and you will come around a open the back doors and pull your stretcher out. That's all you got to do." I say as I look at the ring one more time.

"I hope Rollergirl says yes, cause dude, that would totally suck if she said no after the dog and pony show your putting on."

"Well I'm hoping there isn't a doubt in her mind. Where is Lexie?"

"She went to help Sloan with his uniform. Oh, here they come." She glances around Callie pointing.

Mark and the guys are all set in their uniforms. Lily and her mom arrive and I go over Lily's job. Her mom will meet us at the ED. Mine and Arizona's parents are riding with Capt Sheppard and Chief Webber who are ready to go in the command vehicle and Avery is bringing Ladder 22. We are all set to get the show on the road. I call Teddy to tell her to set the plan in motion.

-  
Arizona's POV All night staring at the ceiling counting for minutes I've been feeling this way So far away and so alone

But you know it's alright I came to my senses Letting go of my defenses There's no way I'm giving up this time Yeah, you know I'm right here I'm not losing you this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide I'm falling harder than a landslide I spend a week away from you last night And now I'm calling, calling out your name Even if I lose the game, I'm all in I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life All In-Lifehouse

I just finished my call with Calliope. I'm glad she is back, but I wish that it was 6 o'clock already. I can't wait to see her and give her my present. It's been a year since I bought the diamond ring with sapphires surrounding it. I was going to give it to her the night she was discharged from the hospital but she pushed me away, telling me that I was smothering her. So I kept it in my jacket pocket, waiting for the right moment to ask her the most important question, will she marry me. After this week of not having her next to me, I can't wait any longer. I don't care if she wants to continue to be a firefighter. Teddy was right, it is more dangerous to be without her then the possibility of something happening at her job. I know that tonight at Joe's surrounded by our friends I will ask her to spend the rest of her life with me.

After scrubbing out of a surgery on a 8 year old boy who swallowed a bag of marbles, I head towards the attending's locker room. I sit down and look at the clock and see that it's almost 6pm. I begin to undress when my pager goes off for the ED 911.

"Damn it!"

I walk down to the ED to find Bailey, Teddy and Meredith waiting at the desk. Bailey informs me that I may need to consult on a kid from a fire that was trapped for a bit. I take out my phone to call Calliope, but remembering that she was on duty, I put it back in my pocket knowing she is out on scene. I walk over to the desk and let out a sigh.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I huff when I reach the desk

"Arizona, what's up?" Teddy asks

"Well I was about to get ready to meet Calliope and of course a trauma is coming in from a fire I know she is on. This totally sucks!"

"Robbins, it happens to all of us. Now we have a 9 y/o girl that was trapped in her house during the fire. We aren't sure of her injuries so your here on a possible consult. Oh and the Medics said something abut a firefighter falling and having some sort of heart problem." Bailey reported.

I stand there and a wave of deja vu hits me. I hope that Calliope is ok. Meredith says she hears the squad pulling up and I walk out towards the trauma bay. When the doors open I can't believe my eyes.

When Arizona opens the doors, she sees firefighters in full dress uniform lined up on either side of the bay. Each have on white gloves holding axes. Cristina Yang comes around to the back of the ambulance and opens the doors. She pulls the stretcher out to reveal Lily, the little girl Callie saved the night they met for the first time holding a dozen long stemmed red roses and a teddy bear. She hops off the stretcher and walks over to Arizona and begins to speak.  
"Dr. Arizona, if it wasn't for you and Callie I wouldn't be here right now, but Callie told me if it weren't for you she wouldn't be here now. She wanted you to have these flowers and this bear, he is like Jeffery, my bear that Callie saved too when she got hurt. She said to tell you it was the best rescue she ever made because it led her to you." Lily leaned up and gave Arizona a hug.

Lily moves over to her mother, and music starts to play. Arizona looks around the bay and sees her parents as well as Callie's and tears begin to stream down her face as the sweetest voice begins to sing.

LOVE OF A LIFETIME-MICHAEL W. SMITH W/ JIM BRICKMAN I am amazed When I look at you I see you smiling back at me It's like all my dreams come true

I am afraid If I lost you girl I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track In this crazy lonely world

Sometimes it's so hard to believe When the nights can be so long And faith gave me the strength And kept me holding on

You are the love of my life And I'm so glad you found me You are the love of my life Baby put your arms around me I guess this is how it feels When you finally find something real My angel in the night You are my love Love of my life

Now here you are With midnight closing in You take my hand as our shadows dance With moonlight on your skin

I look in your eyes I'm lost inside your kiss I think if I'd never met you About all the things I'd missed

Sometimes it's so hard to believe When a love can be so strong And faith gave me the strength And kept me holding on

You are the love of my life And I'm so glad you found me You are the love of my life Baby put your arms around me I guess this is how it feels When you finally find something real My angel in the night You are my love Love of my life

You are the love of my life And I'm so glad you found me You are the love of my life Baby put your arms around me I guess this is how it feels When you finally find something real My angel in the night You are my love My angel in the night You are my love Love of my life

Callie POV I am so nervous as we drive to the hospital. I'm going over the words in my head when I hear Lexie say we are here. Lily and I are smiling at each other. This is it, no turning back now. Leaning over Lily says, "Callie, this is super cool! I know Dr. Arizona will say yes!" The doors open and Cristina pulls Lily out. I sit waiting for the music to start. When I step out I meet those beautiful blue eyes and I see there are tears in them, but she is smiling her full dimpled smile as I begin to sing. I step towards her grabbing her hand, continuing the song that says everything I feel. She is so gorgeous standing here, I almost forgot the words as we touch. I finish the song and Chief Webber steps forward. "I am Chief Richard Webber, I hereby promote Calliope Torres to Company Chauffer." He pins my new rank bar to my uniform and shakes my hand. All the men are called to attention by Capt Sheppard. They all salute on command. Arizona now has a questioning look, not understanding what has happened. I turn to her grabbing both her hands in mine and begin. "Arizona, the day I rescued Lily and Jeffery, I had no idea that I would meet the most amazing person I ever met. Until that moment, I was just gliding through life. When I stepped out of this ambulance and saw you the first time, my heart skipped a beat. My world stopped and forever changed. I had to know you. It wasn't until we shook hands that I knew that fate was in control. When I was injured one year ago, I believed that I had died, but it was the voice of you, my angel who saved me. Everyday you stood by me, nurtuing me, loving me back to health. I am nothing without you. You are the sun in my sky, the air that I breathe, and the tomorrow for my today. I love everything about you. I love that you are perky, and optomistic to the extreme. I love that Disney movies are your favorite and that you cry during the sad parts. I love that you have 5 different smiles. One for when you do rounds for the tiny humans. One for when your not sure what to say next. One for when your thinking really naughty thoughts. One when you are surprised, and the one that you have right now, when you are completely in love with me. I know that the dangers of my job has always been a difficult thing for you to handle. So for the past month I have been training to become the company driver. It will put me in risky situations less. That's how much I love you Arizona." I'm shaking and now crying as I bend down on one knee to ask the most wonderful, loving beautiful woman the most important question of my life. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, in front of our family and friends, will you do me the extreme honor of loving me the rest of your life, and becoming my wife?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fully Involved

ARIZONA'S POV

As I walk out of the Trauma Bay, feeling angry and frustrated that I'd have to wait to see Calliope, I'm confused about what I see before me. Why is there a bunch of firefighters here? Why are they dressed in their uniforms? I look up to see Cristina open the doors to the squad and pull out a little girl who looks familiar to me, but it doesn't really register until I notice the flowers. It's Lily, the little girl that was trapped on the night I met Calliope. She has red roses and a bear. A blush starts creeping up my neck as I begin to smile. I now glance around and see that both mine and Calliope parents are standing next to Capt Sheppard. Then Lily is handing me the flowers with a bear and then begins speaking to me.

When Lily finishes, Owen starts to play the guitar I now see him holding and I hear the same enchanting voice I did that night. The most stunning sight steps out of the squad and I'm overwhelmed. Tears fall down my face as she sings. She walks over to me, grabbing my hands, looking straight into my eyes with such love and tenderness as she sings. When the song is over, Chief Webber steps forward and presents Calliope with something but I'm still entranced by her. Then Calliope turns me towards her and says the most incredible things to me.

"Arizona, the day I rescued Lily and Jeffery, I had no idea that I would meet the most amazing person I ever met. Until that moment, I was just gliding through life. When I stepped out of this ambulance and saw you the first time, my heart skipped a beat. My world stopped and forever changed. I had to know you. It wasn't until we shook hands that I knew that fate was in control. When I was injured one year ago, I believed that I had died, but it was the voice of you, my angel who saved me. Everyday you stood by me, nurtuing me, loving me back to health. I am nothing without you. You are the sun in my sky, the air that I breathe, and the tomorrow for my today. I love everything about you. I love that you are perky, and optomistic to the extreme. I love that Disney movies are you favorite and that you cry during the sad parts. I love that you have 5 different smiles. One for when you do rounds for the tiny humans. One for when your not sure what to say next. One for when your thinking really naughty thoughts. One when you are surprised, and the one that you have right now, when you are completely in love with me. I know that the dangers of my job has always been a difficult thing for you to handle. So for the past month I have been training to become the company driver. It will put me in risky situations less. That's how much I love you Arizona." She bends down one one knee in front of me and finishes with the awesomest question ever.

"Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, in front of our family and friends, will you do me the extreme honor of loving me the rest of your life, and becoming my wife?"I'm trembling at this point. I'm crying and smiling and soaring all at the same time. She slips the ring perfectly onto my left ring finger. I'm ecstatic, that is until I remember that she totally just stole my thunder! I had this whole great speech planned out at Joe's and she just blew me out of the water! I must have been thinking for few moments cause I can hear Mark clear his throat.

"Oh, ummm, well let me see if I got this right. You just got promoted to driver of the company, am I right?" I asked. She nods at me with a wave of fear crossing her face. I smile at her to quell her fears and continue. "Calliope, of course I will become your wife, to love you now and for the rest of my life. I can't imagine spending one more day without you, and you are truly the most amazing person I have ever met. Although you need to answer me one question." She stands up and envelops me in a huge hug and we begin to kiss. Everyone is clapping and cheering. I grab the small box in my pocket and I drop to my knee. She looks down at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.  
"Calliope, the moment you stepped out of this squad those many months ago changed my life forever. I came to Seattle to escape everything and everyone. I felt as though I would never be able to love again. I wasn't seeking to find true love, but as they say, when your not looking fate has a way of interjecting. You amazed me with your courage, your bravery, your beauty, your honesty, but most of all your kindness. You have the biggest heart, you give your love in full, never do you not give anything less then everything of yourself. My own fears have held me back, but to truly be happy I know if I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you , I will love you all of my days. So will you promise to put up with my fears and neurotic perkiness and become my wife?"  
She lifts me up and cups her hands around my face and yells, "Just can't ever let me have a moment can you? Baby, there isn't anything I want to do more then be your wife."  
After another heated kiss, we are surrounded by our friends and family. Everyone starts to head over to Joe's to celebrate. I go and quickly change before heading over myself. During the night, my parents as well as Calliope's offer help and suggestions on wedding venues and ideas. We both just smile and say we have yet to discuss anything. Soon people start to dance and Calliope jumps up to dance with Lexie. Again that leaves Mark and I sitting at the table. I notice him staring at me, with a huge grin.

"What Mark? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, since you ladies finally popped the question, and since you did tell me that I could have a bacherlors party, I was just thinking about the strippers." He laughs as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Mark, I did say that didn't I. Well I never go back on my word, but if there is going to be strippers there is only one rule. Calliope can not have any lap dances from them. I'm the only girl who gets to perform that for her."

Now normally I would expect a fight with the man-whore, citing numerous examples of why strippers are a right of passage or something, but I could see the little mice working overtime in his pornographic mind. Before I could interrogate him further Callie grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. As she pulled me close she whispered in my ear.

"This I think should be our wedding song. What do you think?" I begin to listen to the familiar tune, nodding in agreement.

_**Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

_**The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me Baby you surround me You touch every place in my heart Oh, it feels like the first time, every time I want to spend the whole night in your eyes LONESTAR-AMAZED**_

As the song winds down, I am awestruck at the amazing night we are having. All of our friends join us on the dance floor, enjoying each other. I know that no matter what lies ahead I can't wait to plan every deatil of our perfect wedding day.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS TO THIS FIC. THIS NEXT PARK WAS DIFFICULT AS I NEVER ATTENDED ANY CLUB/EVENT WITH STRIPPERS, SO I ASKED SOME OF THE GUYS AT MY STATION FOR HELP. THEY WERE MORE THEN WILLING TO GIVE IDEAS. SO AS ALWAYS ENJOY!

CHAPTER 18: POLE POSITIONS

Callie and Arizona's impending nuptials took on a life of their own a few months after that night in the Trauma Bay. Both mothers became entrenched on having as much of a "traditional" wedding as possible. Though neither one of the brides wanted a huge ceremony, the moms won the battle citing being the first born daughters of both families. So instead of arguing over the flower arrangements and seating charts, the women allowed the older women to plan the events with just final approvals coming from Callie and Arizona. Having decided on a June 25 wedding, and Callie's father reserving the ballroom at Archfield Hotel, most of the details were taken care of. Both women would be wearing white gowns, and walked by their fathers down the aisle.

The bridesmaids included Teddy as Arizona's maid of honor and Cristina as Callie's. They would be wearing blue dresses in the same shade as Arizona's eyes. Meredith, Lexie, Bailey, and Callie's sister Aria would wear red dresses. The groomsmen included Mark as Callie's best man and Arizona's younger brother Josh as her best man. Alex, Owen, Derek, and Jackson would round out the bridal party wearing their uniforms. Josh would wear his Dress Uniform for the Marines. The men would arrive on Ladder 22, and the women in horse drawn carriages. It truly would be a magical ceremony, as Arizona's mother Kate, had put it.

Two weeks before the wedding day, Mark approached Arizona at work, asking her to meet him at Joe's for a drink and to discuss the plans for Callie's bachelor party. When Arizona arrived she was very surprised at what Mark had planned.

"Arizona, let me first thank you for meeting me. I know that you mentioned something about rules concerning the bachelor/bachelorette party. I think I may have found a solution that would really surprise Callie and make it a memorable evening if your willing to give something a try." Mark had a grin on his face, and after Arizona let Mark explain his plan to her she was as excited as he was for the night to arrive.

-  
ARIZONA'S POV

I must admit I was skeptical of Mark wanting to meet me at Joe's that night. For a while I knew that he would be attempting to persuade me of the normal rituals, but he really surprised me. I at first was shocked that he would even suggest something like that but as he made his case, I was intrigued. Plus I knew Calliope would be completed surprised.

Mark had a friend who ran a local strip club. After I gave him the rule of no lap dances unless I was the one giving Callie it, he explained to me that a idea formed in his head. He would send me to "stripper school." I would go for 3 classes the week before the party, which is being held in Owen's and Cristina's place, because it used to be a firehouse and has a firepole in their living room which is perfect for Mark's plan.

I was quite nervous to say the least, since this is totally out of the norm for me. I went to my first class at the club Glitter Puss. I couldn't believe I was actually going to learn how to strip and give a lap dance. My "tutor" was Pouncing Panda, "PP" for short. She was a very tall, gorgeous red head with very large attributes, I noticed. She started me off with very simple moves and I quickly progressed through the first 2 classes. The 3rd class was picking my outfit, which I had already formulated the idea, and she helped pick the music for me, putting the routine in order. I was very pleased with my performance to date, and she advised me if I ever needed extra cash that I would make a ton as Dr. McPerky, the name she gave me.

So after kissing Calliope at the door and sending her off with Mark for her bachelor party I quickly went and changed for my starring role.

-  
CALLIE'S POV I kissed goodbye to Arizona at our door as Mark was becoming as impatient as a kid in a toy store. He blew Arizona a kiss and promised to take good care of me.

"Really Blondie, she will be on her best behavior. Scouts honor." Mark said as he dragged me to the elevator.

As we got in his car, he seemed very excited for tonights festivities, which put me on edge. The last thing I wanted to do before committing to Arizona was to screw it up with some silly party. As my mood was already edgey, he started to give me the scoop for tonight.

"Cal, listen, I know that your worried about Blondie, everything I have planned I cleared with her first. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize your life with Arizona. We are going to meet the guys at Vito's for dinner, then head to Owen's for the party. All the girls are going to Meredith and Lexie's so don't get your thong in a bunch. Relax and enjoy your last night as one of the boys." He started to poke at me and I eventually started to laugh. I guess he was right, if Arizona approved all the events, how could I go wrong.

We finished eating at about 8pm, and after a few more drinks and shots, headed to Owen's. His house was the old 69 house, which closed over 6 years ago due to budget cuts. Cristina and him renovated it into their residence, but kept a lot of the old fixtures and stuff, even the brass firepole. I really loved the place, the history, so I was glad he let us use his home for the party. All the guys were there from the Station, including Avery, Capt Sheppard, Alex, Owen, and Mark. Some of the other guys from A and C shift also came over. I was starting to feel the effects of the constant stream of shots being offered when there was a knock at the door. I was sitting on the couch and didn't bother to look over to who was at the door when I heard a woman's voice yell over the music.

"We were called out here for a noise complaint. Who is the owner of this residence?" Owen step forward and announced he was. The police officer asked to see him in the hallway and he stepped out. Returning after a moment, he spoke to everyone.

"The officers stated that we were in violation of the fire code. We are all detained from now until the fire inspector gets here." Owen was talking to the woman again and suddenly there was another knock on the door. Suddenly the door burst open and several more woman entered the apartment saying that to avoid fines a certain hot firefighter can help make the incident disappear. Mark hit the music again and it was then I realized these were the strippers that I knew he couldn't resist hiring.

A few of the guys whistled and one of the women came over to me, dancing around me, and after a few minutes a chair was placed in the middle of the floor. I was led by the women to it as they continued stripping their clothes off. I was being a good sport about it for the guys but I must admit as beautiful as they were my mind was only thinking about one woman's naked body at that point. A red head, danced her way over to me and handcuffed me to the chair. I wasn't too thrilled with this action and started to get upset, but Mark looked and me and gave me a re-assuring nod that I was ok. A blindfold was then placed over my head and that was when I became irrate. I was cursing in spanish and jusst wanted to be done with this night. I know Arizona gave her permission but it felt wrong for me to have these women rub against me with their naked bodies. Sometime during my rant, the music changed and I didn't hear anyones voices anymore. I called out to Mark, but the last thing I heard was the click of the door shutting behind me.

When the blindfold was removed a figure stood in front of me dressed in my firegear. She had on my helmet, jacket and bunker pants. She was wearing my scott mask and I wasn't able to see her face. I asked her to let me go that I had enough but she shook her head no and held up 1 finger. She strolled over to the stereo and pressed a button. Music started to fill the room.

I know I may be young, but I ve got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen.

She begins to dance, very very slowly. I'm trying not to look at her, but she keeps turning my face towards her. She takes off my helmet and I see the blonde curls fall. I know right then, that this woman is MY woman. I now have a huge smile on my face as she continues her dance, taking the mask off to reveal that amazing, beautiful face I am in love with. She smiles, showing me her dimples but her eyes are dark and lust filled as she methodically moves to the music.

All you people look at me like I m a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don t step into the club. Well I m just tryin to find out why cause dancing s what I love.

She grabs my face, slowly tracing her tongue on my jawline, nipping at my earlobe. I'm completely powerless at this point and I can feel the desire pooling between my legs. She steps back and begins to ever so slowly remove the jacket, and my breath hitches as her breasts are revealed covered in a black leather bra. I swallow hard as she straddles me, giving me a full view of her perfect mounds. She grabs the back of my hair and pulls my face into the valley between them and I inhale her sweet strawberry scent. I glide my tongue over the creamy skin before she pulls my head back to look into her eyes she sings along with the song, rhythmically moving her hips with the beat.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

She steps back again and suddenly my mouth is dry, and I'm unable to think of nothing but her. As she sways her ass back and forth, keeping with the music, I can't believe my fiance is performing a striptease for me. I had no idea she had moves like this. I'm feeling the quivers rising from deep within already. Grabbing the suspends she slowly lowers the pants to reveal a black leather thong, that bearly covered anything. Yep pretty sure my heart just stopped for a moment. She steps out of the pants, showing the thigh high leather boots with the 4 inch heals. I'm feeling my heart race like it's been pumped full of jet fuel.

What s practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I m so happy when you re dancing there.

I m a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I m a slave for you. I won t deny it; I m not trying to hide it.

Baby, don t you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don t you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Lets go)

She continues on with her torturous dance and then grabs the firepole behind her and jumps lifting herself off the ground and while wrapping her legs around the pole, drops backwards upside down and now I'm positive that I've stopped breathing. I'm attempt to free myself from the restrains of the handcuffs to no avail. I need to touch her, I need her to touch me. As if sensing my agony she lowers herself from the pole and as she stalks towards me removes the bra, her nipples spring out, standing at attention before me. I lick my lips in anticipation.

(Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me)

She seductively dances in front of me, slowly gyrating her hips keeping time with the beat, she prances back tothe pole, spining round and round, grinding it in between her legs. Never has a dance been more alluring or sexually charged for me. I become lightheaded at the pace that I'm breathing. She comes back to me stopping inches from me, she continues her singing while holding my hair in her hands she demands full attention.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) [Panting]

Turning herself away from me, she grinds her ass into my lap, over and over to the music. Just as I was about to scream she turns towards me and guides my mouth to her left breast. I tease and suck and bite over her sensitive nipple, then she moves me to the other, I'm begging for more, I need her now, but she whispers in my ear. "Not yet." Standing up she continues to dance around me, alternating between positions on my lap.

I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can t help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don t you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don t you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age.

I m a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I m a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won t deny it; I m not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) [Panting]

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) [Panting]

I m a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I m a slave for you. (Here we go) I won t deny it, (Yeah) I m not trying to hide it.

(I'm a slave 4 U-Britney Spears)

Just as the song ends she begins a long, passionate kiss and in that moment I explode, feeling my orgasm rocketed though me. She smiles and gets up leaving me panting, as she puts the gear back on. I shake my head in amazement as the sex oozes from Arizona. She just brought me to my climax by dancing and kissing me. At this point I was pretty sure I died and gone to heaven as a happy woman. She comes over to me, leaning into me as she whispers in my ear.

"That baby is just a preview...wait until our wedding night. I love you Calliope, so hurry home now because I'm on fire for you, and I need to be put out. Mark will release you once I leave.". She kisses me one last time before securing the mask and helmet back on.

I hear the door open and after a minute Mark comes back into the room wearing his famous "cat ate the canary grin." He unlocks the handcuffs and I still can't feel my legs at this point so I just sit there, continuing on in my shocked state.

"Callie, are you ok? Geez, with the way you look, Blondie may have actually stumbled onto a side career."

I suddenly am brought back from my happy place and a sudden wave of jealously hits me. I stand up and grab him by his shirt, "No that will not be happening, she is MINE!" I let go of his shirt, and smile at him, knowing that Arizona has completely shown me a new side of her. I grab my jacket and motion for Mark to come with me. I need to get home now , so I can finish what Arizona has started tonight. Mark just shakes his head, not saying a word, and follows me out the door wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Tomorrow I will thank him for the party, but tonight is all about Arizona.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Dirty Dancing**

As Callie opened her door to her apartment, she was met with the soft glow of candle light and soft music playing. She looked around the room for her tiny dancer, but only saw a rose petal path to their bedroom. Placing her jacket on the couch, she walked into the bedroom to find Arizona posed on the bed waiting for her with nothing on. Callie's mouth suddendly went dry and she licked her lips in anticipation. The moisture in between her legs was increasingly with the sight of the blonde vixen.

Arizona's eyes were raking over Callie when she simply stated, "Naked, now."

Callie sensing the urgency in Arizona, complied and stripped completely, walking to the edge of the bed Arizona held up her hand for her to stop.

"Calliope, stay standing."

"Dance with me," She stood up and stepped closer to Callie and putting her arms around her waist and Callie put her arms around Arizona's neck.

_**Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly i'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe **_

Callie felt more heated as the song progressed. Arizona brought her hand up the side Callie's body stopping at her neck, and slowly ran her fingers through Callie's hair. A wave of pleasure came over Callie and every part of her body became extremely sensitive.

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than i've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now **_

_**Faith Hill-Breathe**_

The two looked into each other's eyes now and Arizona brought her hand behind Callie's neck. Callie looked at her, waiting to see what she was going to do. Arizona held Callie's face now and kissed her. Warmth spread through Callie's body as she felt Arizona's tongue gently part her lips. When the song ended they didn't stop, neither of them wanted to let go of each other. This was a feeling Callie had never experienced before, complete adoration and love and she wanted it to last forever but Arizona released her.

Arizona slid to her knees, spreading Callie's legs wide. She started rubbing her back and buttocks against Callie's chest, deliberately circling her breasts and turning Callie's nipples to arched jewels. Sliding her arms around Callie's waist, Arizona rested head on her shoulder, and began rubbing her face against her neck, sliding her mouth tantalizingly against Callie's collarbone, a volume of flesh standing out in sharp contrast to her pink lips.

"God, Arizona, baby, you're so hot. I want you." Callie rasped.

Her gasp was just loud enough for Callie to hear, as Callie began kissing her neck, and Arizona's mouth open, hot against her flesh. Callie caught her breasts in her hands and fondled them until her nipples arched and she pressed against Callie, whimpering.

"That's right," Callie whispered. "Show me what you like."

Arizona began to moan, her hands over Callie's, rubbing in tiny circles. Her head fell back, her golden hair spilling over Callie's shoulders.

"I want you," Arizona begged. She looked up at Callie with her limpid eyes, and Callie almost came just from the lust and desire in them, the pure hot sex. The begging and pleading, it's a game they've played many times over, although tonight there it was too much for the pair.

Now Callie had to finish out the role. Callie wanted her to come, now, while she still had the previous dance desires inside. As Callie began rubbing her fingers slowly along Arizona's slick center, she laid her down on the bed.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want," Callie groaned.

Arizona could barely stay sane long enough to get the words out, not with Callie rubbing her clit and pressing 2 fingers deep inside.

She turned and looked at Callie, a slow movement of skin and hair and lips, and then those heavy pools of sky blue were on Callie, staring up with desire. Callie knew what she would say almost before the words were out of her mouth.

"Fuck me."

Callie lost it. Arizona slid one hand down began touching Callie. In seconds they were both arching against each other and whispering their names over and over.

Continuing to pump inside of each other and thrusting hard both womens muscles tightened and in seconds they were sobbing and pressing helplessly against each other's hands.

Both orgasms erupted at the same time, leaving the women lying wrapped up in each other's arms.

Pulling away, Arizona's orgasm barely finished, she licked a trail down Callie's tanned body. As she reached her dripping core Callie shouted,

"Fuck me, Arizona" writhing as Arizona thrust her tongue into that wild, hot wet rose of a pussy, driving harder and harder, ignoring her own need rising once again. Arizona pulled her tongue out so she could talk.

"I know, baby, I know," She whispered against her.

Arizona thrusted harder, desperately trying to leverage against her when she lost control and showed Callie what she wanted. Grabbing Arizona's head in her hands, she shoved her face deeper against her, and Arizona immediately began sucking on her clit, her moans and whispered cries of "yes" an aphrodisiac to her.

"You like this, don't you?" Arizona moaned against her.

Arizona wanted her as wet and hot as she was during the dance. Callie fucked against Arizona's mouth, her breath in hitching gasps.

"It feels feel so" , And then she was leaning on Arizona, moaning, helpless as her orgasm took her. Arizona waited until she was done, then crawled up and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around Arizona, trembling. "I love you, Arizona. Thank you for the best night of my life. Arizona cracked a satisfied smile. "Love you too babe."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Homestretch

Callie POV

After the incredible night we had, it took all the next day to recover from our sexcapades. Callie and I just laid in bed, enjoying each others bodies and talking about the coming week. Both our parents were set to arrive today at noon, and I was due into work for my last 48 hours before our wedding. Turning over I lightly run my hands down her back, loving how soft her skin is. I just can't believe in 4 days she will be my wife. As I continue, she rolls into me and looks up into my eyes, with a huge smile.

"Good Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" I say as I lean in for a kiss.

"Hmm, with you it's always a wonderful slumber, and good morning to you baby." She attempts to deepen the kiss but I pull away knowing if we don't get moving we will be late to pick up our parents at the airport. I get up and grab her hand so we can shower. Of course a little over an hour later we finally finish and are getting dressed.

"Calliope, do you have to go in today? I'm not sure I like the fact that I won't see you until our rehersal dinner, and then your whisked away again until the wedding!" Arizona pouts at me, but we've had this discussion 100 times. Both our mothers were insistant about not seeing each other before the wedding and I had to work these shifts so we could have the full 2 weeks in Spain for our honeymoon.

"Babe, you know that I want nothing more then to spend every waking second with you, but the momzillas would totally thrash us if we didn't agree to it, and no offense your mom was all sweetness and sugary until she got with my mom and they went crazy with planning this wedding." I finish packing my bag, and walk over to give Arizona a hug.

"Well leaving me with them isn't fair either! Your mom is quite scary when she doesn't get her own way. Did you see what happened when I told her I didn't want to wear a traditional white dress. I thought she was going to feed me to the swans we were interviewing. I mean seriously, who interviews water fowl? So what am I wearing...yep a white dress!" Arizona points to the dress bag hanging on the racks in the closet.

I'm laughing as I try and calm her, "I know, but your going to be totally gorgeous in your white dress, and I can't wait to have your take my breath away. Relax, you have to work tomorrow and before you know it we will be standing in front of each other."

We kiss each other and hurry out the door because now we are 20 minutes late to the airport. After picking up the parental units, we have lunch with them and they drop me off at the station. Arizona walks me inside to where the guiys are all sitting around the dayroom.

"Oh here come the lovebirds!" Karev says

"Listen up boys, the next 48 hours you guys better take care of my girl, cause if she even has one scratch to mess up my wedding pictures someone is getting hit with a brick" Arizona points around the room and the guys bust up laughing. I shake my head at her, loving the tough girl act. I kiss her goodbye and watch as she walks out.

"Callie, are you ready for the last tour as a single woman?" Mark asked as he changed the tv channel.

I sat down on the couch and smiled, thinking how wonderful to here those words. Arizona would be my wife in 4 days.

"Yeah Mark, I can't wait. I'm so in love with her and I just can't wait to see her in that gown. Shhhiiiitttt! Mark I haven't wrote my vows yet!" I'm pacing back and forth. I was supposed to have written them already but with everything going on I forgot.

"Relax Cal, we'll help you. Besides when you get up there if all else fails...quote some Rick James!" He laughs and I laugh.

I know what I feel, the problem is I suck at public speaking and putting into words all the love in my heart is going to be difficult. How do I explain something that has no words. Just as I really start to think about it, the bells go off.

"Damn, I hope this isn't going to be one of those tours. I have shit to do!" I yell as I grab my gear.

-  
Arizona POV I dropped Calliope off at the station and brought both our parents to their hotels. Our mothers have insisted upon overlooking the last details of the wedding which seemed to make both our fathers extremely happy. When I last left them, both men were heading to the hotel bar. I now arrived at the hospital for my last shift. I have 3 surgeries scheduled, plus rounds. When I reach the peds floor, Bailey is sitting at the nurses station.  
"Miranda, how is my bridesmaid doing this afternoon.?" I put my best perky smile out.  
"Robbins, did I mention how much I hate red? You chose red dresses? I don't do red." Miranda gave a frown as she looked up from the chart.  
"I didn't chose red, Calliope did. I would have chosen pink but she said she rather elope then have pink in her wedding. Our mothers would have killed us if we went to Vegas so red was as close to pink as I could get. I chose blue for the maids of honor." "Well your lucky I like you and Torres, cause I don't do red." She muttered as she walked away.  
After 3 surgerys and rounds I finally make my way back home. Entering the apartment I note just how empty it feels without Calliope home. I miss her so much when she has to work her shifts. I head to the kitchen and pour my self some wine and pull out my notes for my vows. I have written most of them down and after about 100 revisions I think I have finally put into words the unbelievable emotions I feel for Calliope. My thoughts drift back to that first night Calliope came home from the hospital, the night our relationship almost ended forever.

One Year Ago "Arizona, I know that you have been with me everyday in the hospital, but once I'm home, I want you to give me some space and time to adjust."

I can't believe what I just heard. It's like a red hot poker stabbing me in the heart. I fumble with the black box in my pocket. This isn't how we were supposed to be. My hands are shaking and I pull the emergency stop button and kneel beside her.

"Calliope, you know how much I love you. Your going to need some help for a little while. Plus during the day, I'll be at the hospital, so please don't say things like that." I know I'm trying not to freak out, but I can feel the tears building.

"I already have talked to Cristina and Lexie, they will help me. I need you to stop smothering me. I need you to let me work this out on my own. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I see it everytime you look at me. Poor Callie, she is so broken, she needs help...blah, blah, blah. I can't take it anymore. Just go home Arizona. I'll call you in a few days." Callie hits the button and the doors open.

She pushes herself towards the apartment, and when she reaches the door Mark opens it and yells "Surprise!"

I step into the hallway and look at Calliope, then to Mark who expression has now turned to a sideways glance. I hear the people mumbling and Calliope, turns to Mark and yells for everyone to get out of her apartment. People start exiting the apartment like rats abandoning a sinking ship. They pile into the elevator behind me, and as I hear the door shut Callie wheels past Mark into the apartment. I follow behind because there is not a chance I'm leaving yet.

"Calliope, what is wrong with you? I don't look at you like that and you know it. Your just having a bit of depression and trying to push me away won't help with that. I won't let you do this. I'll leave for tonight, but I'm coming back in the morning."

I turn and leave her, tears streaming down my face. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know I'm not losing her again. I head to the elevator and I can't breathe, my head is spinning. As the doors close, I slide to the floor and just begin to sob uncontrollably. I don't even notice that the elevator has gone down and back up to the floor of the apartment until I feel Mark's arms lifting me up.

"Blondie, uh, Arizona please don't cry. It'll be ok, Callie is just feeling a little insecure and overly emotional. It's a lot to come back and feel as though everyone thinks your helpless. She will call, I know she will, just give her a little time." Mark is hugging me and I feel as though I've been here before.

How could she just say all those things. I spent the last weeks praying and hoping that she will be ok and just like that I'm the bad guy. Oh hell no! I push away from Mark and slam my hand for the doors to open. When they do I walk out leaving Mark standing looking confused. He follows behind me, as I start to talk to myself.

"Oh she thinks that I'm smothering her? Well little does she know I don't smother! I care about her, I want to make sure she is ok, I fucking love her and she acts like that! Whatever! Sloan!" I yell to him as he catches up with me.

"Blondie, you need to calm down, she didn't mean it. Don't do something you'll regret later."

"Mark, I need a drink, are you in or what?"

"Yeah, Callie kind of busted the night for us, let's go."

We head to Joe's and I see that most of the people that were at Callie's are now here. As I make my way to the bar, Teddy comes over to me and sits in the stool to my right while Mark sits on my left. I order myself a double of whiskey, and beer. Mark and Teddy say that they'll have the same and before I know it, I have consumed 4 rounds. I'm now slurring my speech to Teddy.

"I juuustt don't get it, shhhee alllmmoosst died and I'mm the badd guyy for helping heerr?" I stutter out

"Arizona, sweetie, for the 100th time, you know this is a direct result of her pigheadedness. She just needs some time to decompress, after all she knows how close to death she was. You have been at the hospital everyday and night, she needs to come to terms that she will get strong again and that she needs help. Don't fret dear, and stop drinking already." She grabs my arm helpng me from the stool, "Let's go Lindsey Lohan, time for you to get some rest."

"Wait a minute, I'm not ready to leave. I want to dance, YAHHOOOO!" I start dancing around waving my arms in the air. Then I feel Mark pick me up over his shoulder and I screaming and kick.

"I don't want to go home alone! Please take me to Calliope, I can't be alone!" Now I'm back to crying. Mark sits me down and grabs my face between his hands.

"Blondie! Stop all the fuss, you can stay at my place and sleep this off, that way you'll be right across the hall from Callie. Now pull yourself together!"

I throw my arms around him and sniff back the last remaining tears. He smiles and goes to pick me up but I stand up quickly, "I'm ok, whoa I think I'm going to be sick." I rush to the bathroom and throw up the contents of my stomach. Maybe I should learn to eat before consuming large quantities of alcohol. As I finish Teddy walks in the bathroom. I stumble out to the sink and run some water in the sink splashing it onto my face.

"Hey lets go Mark is waiting on you, are you ok?" Teddy says.

"I'm good, let's go."

As we reach the floor, I am now singing at the top of my lungs, "Don't Stop Believing." Mark is barely keeping me standing as he fumbles with his keys. I cross the hall and lean my back against the door where my heart is at. Before realizing what happened I'm suddenly horizontal, instead of verticle and Calliope is looking down on me from her wheelchair with Cristina laughing hysterically behind her.

"What is the meaning of this? I tried calling you but I guess you were too busy celebrating your release from the burden I was causing you!" Calliope screams at me.

I was so stunned at her I begin to laugh with Cristina.

"Rollergirl is hammered! Nice going Sloan, way to get the cheerleader drunk!" Cristina snorts out.

"I'm not drunk, all right. I just have a speech impediment ... and a stomach virus ... and an inner ear infection!" I slurred. Mark raises his hands trying to defend himself.

"I didn't do anything, she drank like a fish in less then 2 hours. She tried to drink the hurt away. Obviously that didn't work." Mark looks down at me and I'm back to sobbing uncontrollably. I just am so hurt that she didn't want me. Calliope meets my eyes and now there are tears in hers too.

"I didn't not celeberate the burdeenn, I was missing my girlyfriend who didn't want meee." I sobbed

"Just get out, leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again. I can't believe you got drunk, and are blaming me for this!" And Callie pushes the door into me until I slide myself back into the hallway.

Mark helps me to my feet and I bang on the door. As I'm screaming and about to break down the door Cristina opens the door, letting me stumble in, plopping myself on the couch. Mark follows but after saying his goodbyes he heads to his apartment leaving Callie, Cristina and I alone.

"Well I'm not staying around for the Days of Our Lives snot fest about to occur. I'll be at Owen's. And next time Rollergirl, I want an invite to your poor poor ptiful Barbie party night cause looks like it was a lot of fun." Cristina added as she shut the door.

I know that she is looking at me with disappointment, and I just can't bear to see it, so I attempted to pretend to sleep. Then I feel her hit me. Like hitting me over and over again.

"Hey, stop, Calliope stop it hurts."

"You think that hurts, you should feel what I feel. On top of the worry you put me through, not answering your phone. I thought you were hurt or something, but instead I find you having a party." Callie said

"Calliope I wasn't partying, unless you count a pity party as a party, cause that is what happened. I was so upset that you wanted me to leave that I couldn't go home and I just thought I drown my sorrows away, which remind me never to do again." I rambled which cause her to smile slightly.

"Arizona, I know I said somethings that I didn't mean, but I was having some trouble with my independance. I've always been the person who helped people, and not the person who needed help. You don't understand what it is like for me. I can't walk, cook, or even pee without someone to assist me, and everyone is always asking me if I'm ok and treating me like I'm a cripple. I just couldn't deal with you looking at me like that. It was my own insecurites coming out. I thought you would get tired of taking care of me and leave me for someone who wasn't all scarred and weak, and needy." Callie was crying by the time she finished.

It broke my heart to see her that way. I moved closer to her grabbing her hand and using my other one to lift her head so she could look at me, "Baby, I almost lost you. You'll never understand the amount of pain I was in when you were the hospital. I was so afraid that I'd never be able to see you, touch you, kiss you again. I know that I was there every second in the hospital with you but it's because I was so scared that if I wasn't something would happen. It's my overprotectiveness of the things I love. I never meant to smother you, only to insure you would be ok. I'm so sorry you felt that way."

We continued to talk for a little while longer, until Calliope took her pain medication and I helped her to bed. I went to leave but she stopped me.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to ever leave me again. If I act like an ass, just tell me, yell at me, or ignore me. Now come to bed, I can't sleep without you anyways. I love you Arizona, but if you ever get drunk again with Mark I may have to kill you!"

"Well after the beating I took from the door, the floor and you, alcohol will not be an issue for me anymore."

I quickly slide into bed, making sure not to hurt her, and after a few minutes I relax and drift off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow I won't have a hangover.  



	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE EXTENDED DELAY IN UPDATING. WORK HAS BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY, BUT HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER. HOPING TO ADD ANOTHER BEFORE THE GREYS HIATUS IS OVER.**

**Chapter 21**

Since Callie's shift started the crew had 5 alarm systems, 2 medical assists and motor vehicle crash on the beltway. She had barely enough time to catch her breath let alone think about her impending nuptials to Arizona. She was backing the truck into the bay, try to hurry to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The guys were already shoving food down their throats and quickly she grabbed a plate to join in.

"Torres, when your finished I need to see you in my office." Chief Webber called on the intercom.

"Uh oh Callie, what did you do now?" Mark asked

"Nothing I know of." Callie replied

Callie swallowed her last bite of food and headed towards the Chief's office. She was a bit nervous, wondering what would cause him to need her.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in." She heard the Chief say. She opened the door to find Chief Webber and Captain Sheppard both inside waiting for her.

"Callie, how are you doing? Getting nervous about the big day?" Capt asked

"No sir, been waiting for this day for a long time." Callie smiled thinking about the past year.

"Well that's good. Callie we have recieved word that a new Rescue Company is being formed for the other side of the County. The Chief, Capt Sheppard, and I have recommended you for the Captain's position at the new station. This would require you to be more administrative, and less operational. We think with your knowledge of both sides of the service that you would be an excellent Captain." Webber said smiling at Callie.

Callie sat stunned for a few moments. She never imagined that she would make a good officer. She smiled and thought about Arizona and how proud she would be. Callie thanked both men and headed back down to the crew room. Before she could tell the guys the news the bells went off again.

"Rescue 73, Rt 495 at Exit 202 a Motor Vehicle Crash, Rescue Assignment, with fire."

Callie ran down and jumped into her gear. Climbing into the drivers seat she glanced at her watch noticing that it was now 7pm and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Pulling up to location, Captain Sheppard jumped out of the cab and began the scene size-up. Callie looked around noticing a large overturned tanker, and 4 mangled vehicles covering the width of the highway. Immediately coming around the back of the rig, Callie set up the Hurst tools for the guys.

"Torres we need the 32 spreaders and O Cutter on the Blue Lexus." Mark called over. Callie grabbed the tools and went to work with Mark, popping the door to the injured woman. Just then a young man in a uniform came up to her.

"Ma'am, we need assistance over here. There is a gentleman who has a head injury and is unconscious. I controlled bleeding to his left arm that has a posterior laceration."

After radioing to the Captain of the other injuries, Callie went to assess the patient in the taxi. As she followed the man in the uniform she noticed his limp and bleeding from his head. Callie saw Yang and Lexie approaching the scene and called for their assistance. Once the crews had packaged the man, Callie turned her attention back to the young man in the uniform.

"Hey kid, let's get you cleaned up, nice job by the way on controlling the bleeding. Are you a medic?" Callie asked as she led him towards a squad.

"Yes, ma'am, combat medic for the Marines, just got leave a few days ago. Survived Afganistan without a scratch, but it figures I come back to the states and get banged up." He laughed, until he began to cough.

As Callie, began to clean his head laceration she looked into the man's eyes and noticed that clear blue color that belonged to the love of her life and a sudden wave a realization crashed into her. Glancing down she noticed the Robbins shining on his name tag. Looking up she smiled a huge grin at her future brother in law.

"So what brings you to PG County? Got a hot date solider?" Callie decided to remain silent about who she was.

Smiling he replied "No, it's my big sister's wedding this weekend. I flew in to be her best man, but I don't have a date yet. Umm, you wouldn't be available on Saturday would you?" Flashing those trademark dimples, he continued, "I'm Lieutenant Joshua Robbins, but for you pretty lady you can call me Josh."

Callie started laughing at Josh's blantant flirting. He looked at her, wondering what was so funny. Callie finished bandaging his cut, and told Josh he needed stitches. Walking over to Yang she told her Josh needed to be transported.

"So, how about Saturday? It'll be a good time, open bar and all." Josh asked as he stepped into the squad.

"I would have loved to but I have a very important engagement to attend, but maybe I'll see you around dimples." Callie said as she shut the door. Yang walked up to Callie and glared at her.

"Torres, what's up with you and GI Joe? I thought you played the vagina flute, not the trumpet?"

"It's Arizona's little brother and he doesn't know who I am, so don't ruin it by telling him. Just make sure that he looks good for Saturday!" Callie smiled and returned to the crew.

The crew and Callie remained on scene for another 45 minutes until the vehicles were cleared off the highway. After returning to the station and setting the truck back to first out condition Callie called Arizona.

Callie informed Arizona of her brother's accident, but Arizona had already been to the hospital and picked Josh up. After Arizona gave Callie the update on her brother's condition the women settled into a conversation. They hung up when Callie took a shower. When she returned to her bunk, she began texting Arizona.

_**I miss you Arizona. Remind me of why I can't see you until the rehearsal dinner and even then I can't take you home to bed? You know how I need you to sleep, among other things. **_

**Callie, we have been over this, I miss you just as much but this is how it's done. Do you think its easy for me to be this way and not have sexy time with you? The Weather Channel is even making me think of you.**

The direction that the conversation took gave Callie an idea. Callie had never been one for "sexting" but being away from Arizona, knowing that the blonde was at home, in bed with just her underwear on was driving her insane. Callie thought why not have a little fun.

_**The Weather Channel is making you think of me huh? Well when I think of you all I know is we can create natual disasters. Like a Hurricane, we begin with calm seas, then I rip your clothes off and soak you to the bone.**_

Arizona suddenly felt flush and smiled at Callie's newfound boldness. Deciding to play along with the Latina's theme, she responded.

**Hurricanes are good, but like Hail, I start by pelting your body with kisses, but eventually I melt leaving you completely soaked.**

Callie could feel the liquid start to pool between her legs and she slipped her hand quietly inside her shorts. Across town Arizona was doing the same exact thing

_**Flood, I overwhelm your body with rivers of pleasure, till you rush over your banks and I'll drown you in my waters of desire.**_

**Callie your a Heat Wave, making my temperture rise with your radiating body, and no amount of AC will cool the dampness you create between my thighs.**

_**Baby, your a Volcano, your liquid heat pools for me, causing you to steam and shake, and when our bodies touch you erupt into an explosive orgasm, raining you hot lava juices all over my face.**_

The woman continued to text until each reached their climax, coming down from their new take on the weather. Callie went into the bathroom and phone Arizona.

"Oh my god, that was just, fantastic!" Callie whispered

"Calliope, I'll never think of the weather the same again. You are amazing and I can't wait for the moment I get to call you my wife."

After a few minutes the women said their goodbyes and attempted to get some much needed sleep. Callie could hear Mark giggling when she got back to her bunk.

"What's so funny Sloan?" Callie growled

"The noises you were making were nothing short of animalistic, and I for one wish that Blondie would text me like that."

"Me too!" All the rest of the guys chimed in

Callie yelled that they all needed to grow up and she turned over re-reading the texts from Arizona. Smiling she drifted off to sleep with all the men mimicking her earlier sound effects.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Finish Line**

After Arizona's and Callie's night apart, the day finally arrived for the rehersal dinner. The dinner was planned for 7pm at an exclusive restuarant downtown. All the family and bridal party members would be in attendance. Callie had about 4 hours to finish in her shift, which was slowing passing by. This gave her time to finally sit down and write her vows out. As Callie recalled the good and bad times of her relationship, the words finally flowed onto the paper. When she was done, she looked up and saw her shift was over and it was time to get ready for the dinner.

Arizona on the other hand was being driven crazy by the momzillas. They had her driving them all around town picking up all the last minute items for the wedding. All Arizona wanted to do was be with Callie, preparing for their day. She had finally had enough when Teddy called her, asking to be picked up for the dinner. Once Arizona was dressed and ready, she picked up Teddy and headed for the restuarant.

"So are you all set to be a married woman? Any second thoughts?" Teddy asked as they drove to the dinner.

Arizona smiled "It's all I've dreamed about for my whole life. Calliope is everything and once I look into her eyes and say I do, I will be the happiest woman in the world. Teddy I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"I'm so glad for you, you do realize that Callie and you are my dream couple right? You guys are the epitome of love everlasting and I can only hope to one day find that." Teddy replied.

"Aww Teddy, you will find it, I know you will. Who would have thought that a fire, a little girl and a bear would deliver my true love in my arms?"

Finally the girls pulled into the parking lot and they entered the restuarant. Both families were gathered around a larger table and the bridal parties were seated at adjoining table. As Arizona scanned the room for

Callie, she was disappointed she hadn't arrived yet. Neither had any of the guys from the station. Arizona hoped that there wasn't a fire holding them up. Just as she was making her way to her seat, the doors opened and the guys came walking in laughing, but still no Callie. Mark was the first to reach Arizona and whisper in her ear.

"She is being detained by a gentleman in a Marine uniform as we came in, I believe it's your brother but he was so hitting on her." Mark laughed.

Arizona walked out the doors to indeed find Callie and her brother standing outside the restaurant. He was smiling and holding her hand. Jealousy flared through her body, and she had to take a deep breath from hitting Josh with a brick, but looking at Callie melted any of the feeling away.

"So you found it, I can't believe it. I'm glad you came. This has to be fate! It's my sister's rehearsal dinner, I can't wait for you to meet her. By the way, how did you know I'd be here?" Josh said to Callie, who smiled noticing Arizona coming towards them.

"Well it's funny cause I was under the impression that I had to be here." Callie motioned to Arizona.

"Oh, here comes my sister. Hey sis, this is the firefighter who helped me yesterday. Umm, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Josh grinned.

"Joshua, her name is Calliope and she is to be my wife tomorrow, so would you please take your paws off her." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and leaned in for a kiss. "I missed you baby. How was your shift?"

Callie laughed and Josh stood in shock. Both women just stared at each other and took in each other's beauty.

"Wait, your Callie? Why didn't you tell me? I was totally hitting on you and you never said a word.

Arizona do you know how hot she is in her gear? Damn Zona, you really know how to pick them." Josh hugged his sister and then turned and gave Callie a bear hug.

"Well you were such a good guy helping out on scene and then I didn't have the heart to tell you since you tried really hard to get my number." Callie said as he put her down. The 3 went inside and after all introductions were made the dinner finally began.

During dinner the families shared stories of both women from years past. Some embarassing, some endearing but it was all in good spirits. As dinner finished everyone was preparing to leave, but Callie and Arizona wasn't ready to part ways.

"Calliope, how about a nightcap?" Arizona smiled, flashing the dimples Callie loved so much.

"Hold up, there is not going to be any nightcaps or sneaky business, you ladies are to retire to your respective rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow you both need to look stunning for the pictures." Barbara Robbins declared. And with that she pulled Arizona off without some much of a goodnight kiss from Callie. Both women knew that it was the last night they would be without each other but time was moving too slow.

The day of the wedding couldn't have been more perfect. Sunshine and not a cloud in the sky. For Arizona everything was almost perfect, except for missing her brother Timothy. She sat on her bed in her dress, wiping away tears when a knock came on her door.

"Hey Zona, are you ready yet? Cause if not I'll gladly take your place out there." Josh said as he entered the room. Looking at his sister he rushed to her side. "What's the matter sis? It's your big day, don't go and ruin all that work momma put in on your make-up she'll kill you."

Arizona chuckled and drew in a breath attempting to keep the tears at bay. "Josh, I miss Timmy so bad. He was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dancing at my wedding. He promised Josh. He said he'd dance so hard, but no he had to go off and get himself killed." Arizona wrapped her arms around her little brother.

"Hey, you know he is up there right now putting on his dress blues, and shining his shoes. He is dancing Arizona, I'm sure he is doing the twist across heaven right now, hitting on Mary, and having Jesus spinning the tunes. Come on it's time to get this show on the road." Josh helped Arizona up and wiped her tears away.

"You know, your not bad at those speeches. It must be a Robbins trait." Arizona punched Josh and put the final touches on herself.

As the music began the guests rose, a silence filled the room. The bridal party each took their places at the front of the ceremony, leaving just the girls and their fathers at the top of each staircase. As the wedding march began the crowd took a loud aww, as the women dressed in the most beautiful of white gowns, Arizona's strapless A shape gown flowed behind her, simple but elegant. A small headress flowing with her golden locks pulled back in a small braid. Callie's dress was just stunning. Intricate beading and designs throughout and a long train, ever the traditional gown. Her raven hair left down and back off her should with a tiara and veil. The ladies were guided down the steps, tears flowing, to the final place where 2 became one. As the men gave their daughters away, each quickly wiped stray tears away. The official began the service, with Callie and Arizona's hand joined their began their vows.

I, Callie, choose you, Arizona, as my best friend for life, to embark upon this great journey of marriage with me. I take you, as my soulmate and companion, to be my wife, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soulmate. Together, we can accomplish anything. Together, we will be better than we could be alone. Together, we will share our love with the world. Together, our love will grow into a bond too strong to break. Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean, but it will always flow. Through the good and bad, I want you to always know that I will be by your side. I will be there for you in the ups and downs of life. I pledge my all to you. In sickness, I will nurse you back to health. In health, I will encourage you on your path. In sadness, I will help you to remember. In happiness, I will be there make to memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich. And in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may. We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you.

Arizona's tears freely flowed the words of Callie touched her so, and with a full and complete heart she spoke to her one true love.

Callie, now we will feel no rain for each of us will be shelter to each other. And now we will feel no cold  
For each of us will be warmth to each other now there is no loneliness . We are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home.  
When evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be, and I'll take your hand and you'll take mine  
And we'll turn together and we'll look to the road we travelled to reach this-The hour of our happiness.  
It stretched far behind us, and our future lies ahead-  
A long and winding road where every turning means discovery  
All the hopes, new laughter, shared tears,  
The adventure has just begun. In the past few days I've been something that I've rarely been at any other time in my life - silent. But you're at least partly to blame. From the day we met, you've surprised me, challenged me, and engaged me in a way that no other human being ever has. And I've never been able to tell you what that meant to me. But today, of all days, I have to find a way. Before I knew you, I wasn't living. I was waiting. And hoping. Because even though I've lived my life in a cold and souless city - I've always known that somewhere in the heart of it there is a wall and then there is a door. And if you're lucky enough to get inside, you'll be about as close as any of us are going to get to the Garden Of Eden. I know this is gonna sound ridiculous, but I feel that's pretty much where I'm standing right now, sans snake and the apple tree, of course. I love you with everything I am, and whether we live 100 years or just a few minutes more know that I will never be so fulfilled as I am in this moment. You are my everything and I am so glad I get to call you my best friend, my lover and now my life. You are my sun and my moon and every star in the sky is the moments that I treasure with you, too numerous to count. I promise to love you throughout sickness and health, rich or poor and everything in between. This is my solemn vow.

As the official pronounced the women wife and wife, the from the skies and warm rain fell, confirming to Arizona that indeed Tim was watching over her.


End file.
